


When I Look At The Moon

by ConNopales



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Death of The Sailor Senshi Arc, End of Season 1 Sailor Moon, Evolving Quirks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance, SAILOR FUCKING MARS!, Team Zero-G, Time/Space Travel, established partnership, self-indulgent as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConNopales/pseuds/ConNopales
Summary: Attacked with an evolving quirk, Katsuki and Ochako end up in Tokyo, miles away from a tournament. Which would be okay, except, everything looks a little old. And there’s magic. And girls. Weird transforming magical girls.





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urarararararara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urarararararara/gifts).

> 😂😂😂😂🤣🤣🤣 Four Chapters, jam packed with relatively quick paced shit, just because I haven’t been able to get this AU out of my head since April and it needed to go somewhere, but I didn’t wanna drag it out. Just wanted Bakugou and Uraraka to meet Rei!! 
> 
> I don’t know if you even like Sailormoon, Glo, since you’re so damn young, but figured birthday gifts are always nice to get. It’s okay, you can shun it if you hate it, and unlink your name whenever you want. 😂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou makes a choice.

“Bakugou-kun?”

As the crowds above return to their seats from intermission, Katsuki keeps his eyes trained forward on their opponents waiting at the other side of the arena. 

“What?”

Patience still isn’t a virtue he’s mastered so the buzz of energy crawling across his skin is no surprise, making him wiggle his fingers in anticipation of the familiar five-finger kitten soft touch of Uraraka’s quirk. 

“We’re gonna win.”

His eyes snap to hers, catching her confident smile, and his chest swells. He always wants to win, but lately it seems like nothing makes him want it more than when she believes in them. 

“I know.” He winks, turning away with a grin that’s all teeth and malice aimed at the blue-haired water shitwit and the caped void asshole on the other side. 

The caped opponent, Void, throws up a hand in preparation for the final announcement and Katsuki widens his stance. 

“Just, get ready. Stay in position and don’t tap me until I’ve fucked up the floor,” he says in a rush through the side of his mouth, barely moving his lips, just in case. 

“Gotcha.” 

He balls his hands to prime them, clenching and unclenching to get his sweat flowing, wishing he had his hero gear on, but understanding fully that they can’t always rely on it. 

_”And we’re back folks. And boy, oh, boy, hold on to your seats as these two pairs - one of whom I have my money on - Team Zero-G - Bakugou “Ground Zero” Katsuki and Uraraka “Uravity” Ochako and Team Abyss - Karu “Void” Tomomo and Mizushimi “Deluge” Mizumi - take the stage!” _

The crowd cheers, yelling and hollering support for their favored teams. 

Katsuki enjoys the thrill of hearing “Zero-G” roaring from the stands. Never in the entire past two years they’d been at U.A. did he think he’d be at a tournament, relishing it. 

It added fuel to the fire already under him. 

_“We’re in for quite a show folks. I can’t wait to see how these two counter each other. So without further adieu, Team Abyss, and Team Zero-G - 10th Match...START!!_

The buzzer sounds, Uraraka grabs his elbow, and he sets off his quirk immediately, aimed at the ground to breakup the floor, using the propulsion of it to spin them in stutter stepped circles of explosions. 

Smoke screen in place, Uraraka lowers her pinky on him, then sets off to start activating on cement while he runs forward through the rising debris and smoke, preparing to drag an AP shot across the arena. 

“GO! I’ll catch up!” Uraraka hollers somewhere off to his side. 

“Bossing!” he retorts. 

“You’ll live!” Uraraka laughs, and he smiles.

A quick explosion at the floor blows up more cement and sends him in the air where he takes aim with his other hand, priming, waiting to clear the smoke. 

Once above it, he pops a small shot overhead to halt his ascent. He sights Deluge trying to wash out some of the debris before it can rise, and Void, still at the edge of the arena, scanning ahead, then looking up.

The boy mouths, “Got you,” when their eyes meet, and Katsuki growls. 

Quicker than Void can raise a hand, he throws his laser focused line of fire at the ground below and rips into it toward Void. 

The sound is like an earthquake rumbling the earth, sending chunks of cement into the air and out of bounds, causing Void to dodge. 

The black-caped boy throws his hand up again, and one black hole shows up at his side while a crackling mishmash of white noise and electricity rends the air beside Katsuki. Before it can pull him in, he sets off another explosion to shoot himself back to the ground, dead center of the arena, successfully evading the teleport. 

“Cheeks?” He yells as he touches as close to the ground as he can get without Uraraka manipulating him, unable to break the quirk until it’s time. “Lower your hold!”

“Gotcha! I’m here,” she says through ragged breaths somewhere in the dense smoke. Whatever she does in her head helps him to touch his feet to the ground. 

“I touched everything I can get, how does it look up there?” 

He could hear her still activating on things. Always thorough. 

“Perimeter’s clean. The fog of war has the whole center covered, it’ll clear soon, but we got about eight or so meters between them and the smoke for now.” 

“Okay, ready when you are.” 

“Follow me!” he says, hopping sideways, acclimating to the unusual gravity, ready to go.

He hears her footsteps, so he breaks into a run, feeling like he’s moving in a dream, feet skimming the floor in the direction he last saw Void. He hopes like hell Deluge is still tied up in her strategy of attempting to clear the arena. It’s too big a space and her waves don’t seem to travel high, so he knows it's futile. 

In a second, he senses Uraraka somewhere beside him. “On your three!”, he hears her yell. She’s not too far. 

The smoke is thinning the closer they get to the edge. “Now!” He yells.

If Uraraka’s meteor strike can’t touch them, it’s still a surefire way to keep Team Abyss in the perimeter.

It’s barely a moment before Katsuki’s gravity returns and the audience gasps as the field of debris begins to fall from the sky, and he and Uraraka break the smoke. 

He spots Void and Deluge, meters apart, a portal just behind Void, while Deluge nurses an epic-sized ball of tidling waves. With a wave of his cape, Void shouts, “Now Deluge! RELEASE IT!”

“Shit! Get behind me!” Katsuki yells, unsure of what’s in store, exploding the ground at his feet to block their opponents view. 

But it’s not enough. 

“Bakugou...kun!!” 

The sounds of cresting waves and Uraraka’s desperate, terrified, gasp makes his heart drop. 

_Fuck, I never confirmed the distance between us,_ he admonishes briefly while turning toward the sounds, just in time to see Uraraka getting pulled completely into the floating ball of waves that Deluge was holding as it slips into the portal.

Then the portal blips out.

“No! Uraraka!” He shouts, popping off an angry blast at Void & Deluge through the lingering haze from his previous failed explosion.

The sounds return, resounding around him, and he looks up to see the portal reopening above him, above the smoke, dangling Uraraka like a carrot on a stick. She’s tight lipped and frantic, trying to touch the outside of the sphere when a pulse ripples through and cycles her back to the center like a riptide swirling in a rupture through space. 

“Fuckers!” He screams. 

Time never seemed slower than it does now as his chest crackles with an angry, anxious, ache.

Every bit of him is about to jump to get Uraraka when he realizes this means that Void is open, and Deluge is busy keeping Uraraka locked inside.

“Give up Senpai! She can’t hold her breath forever!” Void hollers from the other side.

Katsuki hesitates barely a second longer, staring as Uraraka stops struggling and covers her mouth, nodding at him to go on. He’s wasting time either way. The quicker he reaches Void, or Deluge, the sooner he’ll get Uraraka out of there. 

“I’LL KILL BOTH OF YOU ASSHOLES!!!!” He jets off, flying low to the ground as he bursts through the smokescreen toward them. Open palms and arms throbbing with tension, he releases a dense, precise, blast a few meters from Voids feet before either can react.

Deluge runs behind a portal crackling beside her, water still spinning, Uraraka’s body in it like a mirror image to the one in the sky.

A massive concussion ripples through the floor, explosion pluming and heat rising, sending Void backward and Deluge flipping and sliding toward the edge of the arena. 

Katsuki runs forward to seal the deal, but Voids coherent enough to close the ground portal and pop it up again to catch himself then closes it. 

“SHIT!” 

Deluge goes out of bounds, struggling to stand. When she looks up, she sticks out a hand, seeming to maintain her hold on her quirk.

“Oi! Release your quirk! Son of a…”

Instantly the crackling returns. Katsuki realizes it’s behind him as a rough pair of wet hands grab and yank him into the tear in reality with a gasping, panicked, “Sorry Senpai!” using him as leverage to fling himself out at the same time. 

Katsuki doesn’t even think. Only understands that these kids are officially playing dirty and he needs to end this. 

“NOT TODAY FUCKER!” He screams, throwing a hand behind him and the other forward as his lower half becomes drenched. He sets off two more concussive blasts. One into the sphere, hopefully evaporating it, and the other into Void’s retreating form - because fuck aiming at the floor - hurtling the wanna-be hero out of bounds and tumbling toward the stadium wall. 

Uraraka’s harsh, desperate, gasp is music to his ears. And he uses the propulsion of his explosions to flip out sideways, avoiding both the void and jetting himself forward just as Present Mic hollers and the crowd roars in delight. 

_“HE’S DONE IT! Escaping the pull of the portal, and without his teammate, Bakugou Katsuki has secured the win for Team Zero-G!!! And that’s the match folks, Team Zero-G moves on to the finals!” _

But through the crowd’s cheers, Katsuki hears another sound that suddenly makes his blood run cold. Cresting waves. 

Team Abyss’s quirks should be off by now. But as the smoke dissipates he sees the giant sphere of water, a couple meters from him, is still intact. A gap in the water closes up like a wave crashing on a beach as it rests in the void. 

Heart galloping, blood pumping fiercely in his ears, he sprints over, skidding to a stop just far enough to avoid the pull of the void. 

Uraraka floats in the center, looking at him, fear etched into her face as bubbles slowly escape her mouth. His eyes roam her body, and he realizes she’s holding her chest in pain. 

“Hey! Deluge, Void, you pieces of shit, release your quirks!!” he screams toward the edge of the arena. But Deluge is nowhere in sight and match attendants converge on Void as the boy tries to stand. 

The stadium slowly quiets as the situation becomes more apparent, and Cementoss and Midnight rush over with a sobbing Deluge. The blue-haired girl catches Katsuki’s eye and nods her head sharply, then bursts into tears. His body hums with dread. 

_“Um...there seems to be...Team Abyss’s quirks seem to still be active. Let’s let the teachers focus folks!” Present Mic dictates nervously to the murmuring crowd._

“Uraraka,” Katsuki croaks, chest rising and falling rapidly in panic. He flexes his hands, glancing quickly back and forth between the teachers with Void, and Uraraka. 

Void falters. 

And a sinking feeling pulses through him. He turns to Uraraka and takes a step back.

Her eyes grow wide. 

He nods. 

She shakes her head no. 

But there’s no time. And he has a plan. Sort of. 

Katsuki leaps forward, taking in a gulping breath, and dives. The water quirk pulses, and a current rips him away, wrenching his body around and around before whirling him hard into Uraraka at the center. 

He desperately tries not to release air bubbles as his body jolts with adrenaline and he orients himself. He sees the stadium framed in inky blackness, like it’s a picture of something distant on a wall. 

He’s been trapped in many things, but water has got to be the fucking worst. This is a fucking nightmare. It has to be. 

Uraraka suddenly taps one hand on his chest repeatedly, and grabs his chin with the other to focus on her. She shakes her head, eyes blinking way too slowly, tapping fading to gentle rubbing of her closed palm in circles on his chest. 

She’s...calming him down, but clearly in pain with hardly any bubbles escaping now. He shakes his head in anger, snatching her hand from his chest. _Get it together_, he tells himself, willing his body to heat. 

_You of all people sure as shit aren’t dying here,_ he thinks as he pulls her to him, tapping her lips and chest with a finger. 

She looks tired, eyes half closed and confused before he frames her face with his hands and cautiously brings his lips to hers. Her eyes pop and he’s suddenly nervous and terribly scared he’ll botch this as he presses tight, urging her to open up. 

Without warning, what little light there was around them suddenly dies, drowning them in the pitch black of the void. He feels down Uraraka’s body in alarm, wrapping his arms around her, shutting his eyes tight in terror he’s glad no one can see.

Uraraka tenses but finally, carefully, acquiesces, hands clutching his shirt. Their mouths open synchronously and he slowly exhales as Uraraka inhales. His chest does stupidly, painfully, good but inconvenient things that makes his heart hammer harder over the sound of bubbling water. 

If he could drop to his knees he would. Instead, another piercing ache slams through him as Uraraka slowly breathes back into him and he involuntary brings a hand up to seek out her cheek, cupping and caressing soothingly when he finds it, practically sighing into her as he revolves his breath back to her. He feels her hand cover his. 

Holy shit, if this is how he goes…

No, he can’t fucking think like that. Either way, he’s glad he’s here with her. Glad she’s not trapped alone. 

But this isn’t the end. He’s not ready. 

Not by a long shot. 

Hopefully his warmth has done it’s work, and his air has bought him the time. He gives a squeeze in the middle of their third breathing cycle, and pulls her arms around his shoulders, tapping her in hopes that she holds tight. Then he wraps his arms around her waist and over her shoulders to support her head, fingers digging in to hold her as tight as possible. 

Her smile before the match flashes in his mind and with every fiber of his being, he wills his body to ignite, as widespread and from behind as he can control.

A sudden shot of heat courses through him and light explodes behind his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing something big is on the horizon, the senshi momentarily confuse a soaking wet boy and and an unconscious girl for enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! 
> 
> I dont know what’s so funny, but I honestly can’t believe I wrote this.

“Ya know, I really thought the breakup plan would work. I mean, Rei really sold the Sailor Moon hate,” a blonde haired girl sighs, petting a white cat sitting on a kotatsu while pulling a light blanket over her shoulders. 

“I agree, I thought we had something. Luna and I are going through statistics on Dark Kingdom activity right now to see when our next opportunity could be, but we made a breakthrough with the tunnel and the...memories. I wouldn’t doubt, with Kunzite out of the way now, things will only escalate from here on a wider scale,” a blue haired girl sits opposite the blonde, tapping away on a small computer-like device as a bandaged black cat looks at the screen.

Over the quiet hems and haws of the people seated, a loud crash, like a mix between a wave and a clap of thunder rends the late afternoon air.

“What was that sound!?” Exclaims a ponytailed brunette, rising from her lazy position on the floor of the room. 

“Is it a monsoon?” 

“Does it look like a monsoon out there Usagi, really?!” A raven haired girl in Miko regalia says with a quick flick of her fingers on a bun-headed blonde girls shoulder, gesturing to the light shining through the window. 

“OW! You’re so mean, Rei-chan! I’m still sad ya know! And it sounded like something big and wet!” Usagi whines, rubbing her shoulder with glassy eyes. 

“Girls, please, not right now,” the black cat utters to no one's shock. 

“Luna! She start-“

“Everyone, listen, it is something! My scanner popped up with an alert! A large fluctuation of energy blipped and receded on the temple grounds!”

“Luna, Artemis, stay here.” Rei rises while speaking to the injured looking cats. “Usagi, stay between Mina and Makoto while we scout it out!” Rei orders, as the other girls stand. 

The brunette pulls open the sliding door to the outside, and pulls out a green pen shaped object with her free hand. The other girl pulls out a similar pen, each in a different color, the others red, orange, and blue. 

“What?! Guys, wait, I can handle it! I’m the leader! I’m not that-” 

“This isn’t the time to ar-“

“Rei! What was the racket! Are you wrecking something again?!” An old man yells through the rice paper walls from somewhere further in the home.

“Uhhhhh! It’s nothing grandpa! We’ve got it!” Rei shouts back, shooing everyone onto the engawa just outside her room. 

“Mako-chan, cover our flanks. Minako, cover Usagi, if it looks bad, transform and Ami-chan and I will go in with fog and fire,” Rei whispers harshly as they quietly quick step across the grounds and get into formation. The blue haired girl reaches her side, tracking something on her device.

A sudden shout rings out from the other side of the grounds, and the girls share a look.

“It came from the front, near the gates,” the blue haired girl says, clicking on her screen. 

“Thanks Ami, let’s move.” 

Rei slinks along, getting the group close to the walls of the shrine to keep themselves safer, checking their surroundings as they hurry along.

“HELP!”

They hear another shout, this time distinctly understanding the word as they get closer to the front of the temple. 

Not to be fooled, Rei stops them just before they round the corner of the front. 

Staring at Ami, she holds three fingers up, and counts them down.

One.

Ami nods.

“Fuck! Help! Someone! Please!” 

Usagi‘s face draws into a frown and she steps forward. Minako puts a comforting hand on her shoulders to stop her. 

Two.

The other girls nod, clenching their pens tight. 

Three.

Ami and Rei run out first, pens at the ready, “Who’s there! The shrine is closed for the evening!” Rei shouts. 

They find a sopping wet blonde guy, maybe a bit older than them, surrounded by a giant steaming puddle of water. He’s in the middle of resuscitating a small brunette. Pumping at her chest then breathing into her mouth. 

Ami runs forward first.

“What’s happened to her?! How long has she been out?”

“Seconds?! A minute? I don’t fucking know Blue, we were trapped in a sphere of water! We landed, she was awake and then just collapsed,” he pants, reverently leaning down to breathe into the girl again. 

The girls can’t tell if he’s crying or if it’s all the water dripping down. 

They look at one another in concern, noting the fury and frustration in his tone and features. Ami visually assesses the girl.

“She’s drowning. It’s secondary so quick, move and let me, you don’t have her head tilted enough for airflow, I’ve been training for this. Don’t stop compressions,” Ami commands and he complies with a growl, scooting to make space. Ami corrects the technique and bends over, ready to breathe into the girl as the boy counts with each pump of his hands.

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

“Come on Cheeks!” He yells. 

One, two, three.

Usagi steps forward, eyes welling at the sight, and the girls gather round in worry for this stranger somehow drowning in the middle of the courtyard.

One, two, three. 

Two wheezing, bubbly, coughs sputter from the girls lips and she heaves. Ami lifts and turns the girls head as water rises from her mouth, spilling over her lips and onto the stone path. Hacking cough, after hacking cough. 

Rei watches how the boy stares wide-eyed, anxiety written across his face at the sight. 

“Bakugou-kun!” The girl cries out and sputters, immediately reaching for and crawling to the blonde, throwing her arms around him. She breaks into a sob while gasping for air as he hurries to meet her halfway.

It takes a moment for the shock to leave his face, and he seems to not notice them still standing around when he puts his arms around the girl and stares past the gate of the shrine. He falls onto his behind, pulling her to him tighter and rocking gently as she buries her face into his neck. 

“It’s okay Cheeks,” he releases with a trembling sigh. “You’re alright,” he shudders.

“Miss, how are you feeling? I think we should get you to the hospital, or at least the local clinic for a quick chest x-ray. My mother has a clinic just a few blocks from here, it’s no bother.”

The girl nods, keeping her face buried in the boys neck.

“Take her,” the boy croaks out in a thick tone before clearing his throat. “I gotta find out what happened anyway, call our teachers to come and get us, and kick Voids ass.”

“Okay. Mako-chan, can you carry her?” 

“Of course!” The ponytailed brunette steps forward, meeting very minute resistance as the boy and girl cling to each other a moment longer before he lets Mako gather the recovering girl bridal style with a quick, “hang on.” 

Mako sets off toward the gate, giving a hurried bow at the entrance before heading down the steps with Ami in toe. 

“Bakugou-san, correct?”

“Yeh,” he responds, still looking out the gate like he’s in deep thought. 

“I’m Hino Rei, this is Aino Minako, and Tsukino Usagi. Our friends Kino Makoto, and Mizuno Ami just took your friend.” They each bow. 

“Bakugou Katsuki.” He gives the most curt, barely present, nod of his head so that even Usagi, who’s manners often leave something to be desired, feels a little affronted. 

“Rude,” she huffs.

Minako nudges her and asks, “Uh...can you tell us how you ended up here?”

“I’m not sure. We were trapped inside two quirks. One was a water type that stuck us in a riptide, and the other is a portal teleportation type. Although, I fucking guess it goes farther now or something. Where are we?”

Bakugou finally takes in the scenery around him, looking in confusion at the trees, the girls and the shrine. 

“Hikawa Shrine.”

“Hikawa…?”

“In Tokyo.”

“Tokyo?! Gods damnit, piss fuck, motherfucking shit!” 

Rei takes a step back in surprise. “Hey! You’re on sacred ground buddy! Show some respect.”

“Give a fuck. I have my own family spirits to answer to.”

“Well then get your butt to that kamidana and purify your damn self!”

“Rei-chan!” Minako hisses, interrupting. “Uh, sorry. What our local, fiery, priestess here is trying to say is, you should come inside and dry off. We can make some food while we wait for your friend.”

“Partner.”

“Oh, partner? Like cops?” Usagi questions, the pigtails cascading out of her twin buns tilting heavy to one side. 

“No you idiot, like partners. I have her back, she has mine. We were in a tournament.”

Usagi’s curious face falls and Rei suddenly thinks this Bakugou guy is alright - all previous insults forgiven. Minako stifles a giggle. 

“You're not very nice.”

Bakugou shrugs, looking way more calm than he did a few moments ago, not caring one bit how Usagi feels. He turns around, seemingly orienting himself to the lay of the shrine, and spots the purification pool a short distance away. 

With a pat of his sopping wet pants, his face contorts, “Any’a you gotta five piece?”

“Oh, uh…” Minako roots around in her skirt pockets. “Here,” and tosses a five-yen coin. 

“Thanks. I got you next time, I’m sure Void can teleport me back for a second as payment for...this bullshit.” Bakugou gestures to the whole of everything. 

“Oh no worries.” 

There’s worries alright. The girls are dying to ask questions.

But Bakugou’s already not paying them any mind, walking out toward the pool. They watch from afar as he takes a ladle in his right hand to scoop the water in the pool and begins the purification ritual.

Unable to get past their intense curiosity about his words, predicament and arrival, the girls remain, silently, patiently waiting as he completes the ritual then moves back toward them and the main part of the shrine. 

“Wow, he even spits nice,” Minako admires with a low whistle as Bakugou bows before re-entering. “You see his arms?”

“Yeh. Super lean...yet way muscle...y,” Usagi confirms in wonderment, shaking her head as she remembers she has her own person to be thinking of - kidnapped and brainwashed though he may be. 

Bakugou rings the bell, tosses in the coin, bows twice, claps twice, and prays for a moment before bowing again. 

It’s all very standard and Rei is impressed he cares enough to bother considering the circumstances.

“The gods don’t keep hours, right?” He says while walking back to them, arms out, examining his body and still damp clothes. 

Rei shakes her head.

“Can I borrow a cell phone?”

“A...what?” The girls turn to each other in confusion. Maybe they should’ve checked him for a head injury.

“Cell. Phone.”

“Yeh, we heard you. Uh...I have a line in my room,” Rei offers. 

“What?”

“A phone line. I have a phone in my room.”

Bakugou stares skeptically between the three. He looks around again. “Where did you say we are again?”

“Hikawa Shrine, Akasaka, Tokyo.”

“O-kay. You have old shit. Got it,” he clears his head. “Uhh...sure. I need to contact my teachers, or someone to come get us. Unless you three have quirks that might help?”

“Quirks?” Usagi asks.

His eyes narrow at them, and he takes a step back. 

“Quirks. Your powers,” he gestures expectantly. 

“Um, uh, powers?!” 

“What powers?! 

“We don’t have any powers.”

The three girls ramble, waving their hands and smiling too sweetly. As she laughs, Rei does a simple check, divining within herself to sense out what this Bakugou Katsuki is made of. 

“The fuck…”

Rei finds nothing but a determined spirit. 

He pats down his clothes, looking at their concerned faces. “Ugh. I don’t care if you’re quirkless, but if you do have powers that could help, that’d be really fucking great right now.”

“Listen! I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing at, or if this was some...elaborate ploy to separate us, but rest assured, we’ll kick you from here to kingdom come if you don’t back off with your weird questions. You’re the one at MY shrine.”

“What are you, like, fourteen?!”

“I’m fifteen!”

“Yeh!” Usagi chimes in, knowing full well her birthday isn’t until Summer. 

“Huge fucking difference kid. Trust me, it’d be bad enough if Uraraka and I were together right now - but even just me - you don’t wanna do this dance. I’ll win every time.”

“Wanna bet!?” Rei shoves her sleeve up to her bicep. 

Minako catches Rei thumbing her pen, but also sees the slight glow, like a furnace coming to life in Bakugou’s hands and panics.

“Guys! Guys! Guys!” She jumps between them. “Please, stop. Okay, tension’s a little high. I get it. I get it. His partners injured, and he’s worried -“

“Tch. I’m not worried. Cheeks is fine. She always bounces back.”

“Right. And we’re...fresh off some really radical revelations dude, so we’re all a little tense. Let’s just head back to the room, make your call, cook some food and wait for Ami and Mako.”

Exasperated doesn’t quite cover the sound that comes out of Bakugou’s mouth, but Rei follows it up with a growl near the same level as they turn away from their square-off. Mina thinks they’re in for a night. 

“Lead the way Rapunzel,” awestruck at the nickname, rude though it may be, Mina turns with a wave. Rei follows, fuming, and Usagi snickers under her breath, finally happy that Rei has to deal with someone as mean as her. Maybe even more so. 

—————

The room is modern enough, but traditional and more spacious than most homes in Japan. Two bandaged up cats rise from their lounging spots to greet the group as they enter. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Rei goes to another part of the house while Bunhead and Rapunzel settle in.

He stands near the engawa, not wanting to come in with his clothes still wet. 

Katsuki doesn’t know what’s up with these girls but he’s trying to keep focused so he’s not wondering about Uraraka. Cause she’s fine. Of course. She’s never anything but fine. 

But that means doing all the legwork to get home falls to him until she’s back. 

“Here,” Rei comes back in, “Yūichirō’s visiting his family so he won’t miss some of his clothes. I can lend some of mine to your friend when they get back.” She tosses them and he catches, then he slides the door closed to change quickly. 

“Ugh, acid wash jeans?” He’s totally used to chino’s and slacks, maybe some light washes. Hell, even pull ons. But this? Maybe with the right top, or a kick as pullover, but fucking flannel?

“Beggars can’t be choosers!” Rei hollers through the screen door. 

More than perturbed, he pulls them on while wondering why they’re keeping their quirks hidden. That’s definitely what they have to be doing, because who the hell reacts like that when they talk about them?

Soon enough, he’s changed, laying out his training uniform on the engawa to dry and sliding the door to head inside. 

The girls stop and stare.

“Problem?” He bites with a threat.

“Nope,” Bunhead and Repunzel say at once. “Yep.” Rei says. 

“So, where’s this phone?”

“Oh, right, that. Here.” Rei hands him a large brick like device with a chord running from it to the wall. There’s another stretchy, coiled, chord connecting the phone-like part to the brick-like base. 

“What the fuck is this??!”

“A phone.” 

“This isn’t a phone. This is a relic!” He turns it over in his hands, slightly amazed. “These are barely even in books, not even museums.”

Using it seems intuitive enough. He just has to remember the number. His phone has contacts already set.

“What are you talking about this is the only type of phone there is,” Rei grits out in indignation. 

“Listen Mini-me, are you so traditional that you only use this? Do none of you have a cell phone, ‘cause I can’t remember the number to my school off the top of my head. I gotta look it up.”

“I can get a phone book,” Usagi chimes in. 

“A what?!”

“To look it up.”

“No. I need the internet.”

“Uhh...I think Ami-chan knows more about that sort of stuff.”

This is a nightmare. 

“What fucking year are you living in? Cell phone. Internet. I need something, other than this,” he waves the phone. “Please. Do you have a computer?”

The girls cast worried glances to one another. And for the first time it hits Katsuki to really take a deep look around.

Books on a shelf, platform bed, big wardrobe, tatami floors, big ass wooden kotatsu, a few pictures and a calendar. 

He’s up in a flash, eyes boring into the hanging calendar, filtering through the pictures of festivals and dates circled and crossed off.

“May 1992??”

“Welp, I knew it.” Usagi bangs a hand onto the table. “When people use words I don’t know, I just assume they’re from out of this world. Or I guess, time.” 

“I get the feeling you think that often Bunhead,” Katsuki mumbles with a sneer, feeling a little sick. 

“Bakugou-san, are you okay?” Minako asks.

“Tell me,” he whirls around, praying they know what he’s talking about. “Have you heard of the city, Mustafu?”

Usagi puts a hand to her chin, and Minako and Rei concentrate hard.

“What prefecture?”

“Yamanashi.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it, but I don’t know a lot about Yamanashi,” Rei and Mina share a perplexed look. 

Fuck. Mustafu is a hub-city. It should be fairly well known even if this is pre-quirk history. 

“What about Hosu City? It’s in Tokyo. Kamino Ward?”

“Uhhh...I’ve never heard of Hosu, though could be a district somewhere, but not in Tokyo. And Kamino doesn’t sound familiar at all.”

“I think he was an emperor,” Minako says brightly, lifting a finger like she has the answer he’s looking for. 

“What the hell,” Katsuki lets out a deep breath. “Void you evolving piece of shit.” 

“Okay,” Mina sighs, “clearly something’s going on here, and you’re not from around here. Something else that’s been bothering me - your hands! Earlier, you made them glow. And now you’re freaking out about the year and city. So who exactly are you?” Minako takes charge. 

“I already told you. I’m Bakugou Katsuki. A third year student at Yueii High,” he continues, knowing it’s futile to expect a single sign of recognition. “Uraraka and I had just won a team tournament battle when some fuckwit’s quirk apparently evolved to do more than just teleport!” 

He can tell that means absolutely nothing to them. 

“Doesn’t seem like you won if you’re here,” Rei grumbles. Katsuki wants to kick her. 

“And your hands?” Minako asks, keeping them on track. 

“It’s my quirk! My power. I secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat that I can use to explode shit.”

“NO WAY!” Usagi jumps up, walks over and eyeballs his hands, turning them over like an enthusiastic scientist observing a new creature. 

“Get off me!” He shakes her away. 

“Oh boy. I’m gonna go make some soup. Sounds like we have some stuff to figure out.”

“Sounds like it’s not our problem,” Mini-me tacks on. 

“Rei-chan, we’re senshi, and it sounds like they’re stuck. I think we’re the ** only** people that can help them right now,” Minako says, paused at the door.

“Yeh, Rei, I mean, we already know where the entrance is, and we’re just waiting...ya know. Plus with the silver crystal, and our powers, we can do all sorts of stuff, right?” Usagi chimes in.

“Though I don’t appreciate the way you all just jumped at the chance to let Bakugou-san in, I, for once, also agree with Usagi-chan,” the black cat that was lounging on the bed says, rising to look at him. 

“Ditto,” says the white one, arching its back to stretch and lick at his wounds.

“Heh,” Katsuki chuckles in disbelief. 

He’s used to people that look like cats, quirks that make people cat-like, quirks that give people cat-like abilities - but not talking cats. “Imagine that.” It definitely takes the edge off the rest of his harried thoughts. 

“We’re running out of time, yes, but depending on the specifics, helping them could test your powers.” 

The girls nod, but Katsuki only has eyes for the cat. She looks really soft, despite her injuries. He doesn’t care, or want to touch it or anything like that, he’s simply making a note. This particular cat looks soft. 

The calluses on his hands itch so he sits against the wall closest to the door to stay away. Uraraka needs to hurry the fuck up.

“Well, I’m still going to make soup, just a hot-pot we can all share and we can talk a bit more over food. After that, I should head back home to get ready for school.”

“I’ll help.” 

Rei and Minako leave and Bunhead, along with the cats, stays behind, all staring at eachother. He’s not talking if he can help it. 

Except the cat hops onto his lap. 

“So, Bakugou-san. Quirks. They sound quite fascinating! Is there a reason you have it, did you receive them from someone? Are your parents royalty?”

“My parents,” he responds softly to keep from scaring her away. “It’s a combination of their quirks. But we don’t know where quirks came from. They showed up, and people have been living with them ever since.” 

Can he just fucking pet the damn cat?! Is he supposed to treat it like a cat or a person? His hand twitches.

“And you think it was one of these quirks that brought you here.”

“Positive. Void has a teleportation quirk, but I exploded him near the edge of the arena during our fight, and I guess he panicked enough to force an evolution of his power. He tried to pull me in, but I got him out of bounds,” he explains.

“The kickback of my explosion partially destroyed the sphere but not enough. Their quirks weren’t deactivating so I jumped in to try and get Uraraka out. But the portal closed before I could finish, and we ended up here.”

He can feel heat rising in his chest again, a fullness that enters him like air rushing into an empty vessel at the thought of Uraraka…dying inside that sphere. Void and Deluge had been reckless, using Uraraka as bait, thinking he wouldn’t go for them over her. Deluge should be penalized for manipulating her quirk while out of bounds. But then he remembers the pained look on her face, and her tears as she nodded at him. Maybe Void’s quirk had messed with her ability to control hers. 

“Sounds like quite an experience.”

“Yeh. So what about you,” he gestures to the three of them, aloof white cat included. “Cats don’t just talk for no reason. And the blondes have been talking about soldiers and crystals, you some kinda witches?”

“We’re Sailor Senshi! Defenders of Earth from the Sorceress Beryl and the Dark Kingdom!” Bunhead pipes up, looking happy enough to share with someone. 

What kinda of fucking fairytale lala land did they end up in? 

“Except, we don’t seem to be doing a good job lately. My...friend...Mamoru was kidnapped by Beryl and he’s been brainwashed into serving her. We defeated her last general, Kunzite, but they still want the Silver Crystal,” she explains, touching the compact pinned to the center of the bow on her uniform top. 

“If they get it, they can spread dark energy throughout the planets, and devour everything in their path to build their armies and spread to other places. Ever since we learned more about who we are, we’ve been trying to locate the base so we can get Mamoru back and get rid of Beryl and her youma for good. And we know where it is now. So it’s just a matter of deciding what to do.” 

Bakugou whistles. “So you’re heroes.”

“Sure. It doesn’t feel like it right now though,” she adds, looking crestfallen.

“The worlds not falling apart, is it?”

“There have been a string of natural disasters in the past few days, unnatural storms etc.; we thought your arrival was one such event, so, in a way, it is. All because of dark energy,” Artemis, the white cat, adds solemnly.

“Sounds like you could use some help,” he remarks, wondering how a world could be safe from a destructive force like that with only five teenagers and two cats to protect it. 

——-

It’s an hour before the door slides open and Ponytail and Blue arrive with a tired looking Uraraka standing beside them. 

The relief is instant in her eyes as she spots him and his shoulders relax at the way hers do. Then she walks straight into his arms and he lifts her up without a word. It isn’t until she’s right on him, snaking her arms over his shoulders and clutching tight that he realizes the double drumming he feels isn’t just his heart pounding, but hers too. It hurts. She must’ve been so fucking scared.

“I’m fine. I’m so sorry!” She mumbles into his neck. “I was so worried! So scared.” And suddenly she pushes against him and he lets her down. 

The unexpected heat in her voice is especially harsh. “And I can’t believe you just jumped in like that!! How could you??!! HOW COULD YOU!?” She jabs a finger at his chest. 

It makes his pain turn to something else. Blood boiling at her anger. 

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do!? I fucking had it! It was fine! Deluge shouldn’t have been using her quirk-”

She interrupts him with a push, shutting off his attempt at comfort, and the shift in her is quick. “No! You didn’t have it. If they had been real Villains?! What then?”

He’d thought of that already. The simple answer is, she’d have died sooner and they would both be dead, maybe. But what use is thinking of what ifs? 

“Exactly! Do you know how that makes me feel?! Do you even understand why I…” she sighs heavily and her features crumble, and he just wants to fucking hold her. 

But she gathers herself quickly, waving him away. “You know what?” She interrupts herself, pitch still rising. “I’m actually too tired for this right now. But I’m pissed Bakugou! Angry! Genuinely angry with you! And I seriously wanna rethink this partnership.”

He takes pride that he’s able to keep the quiver out of his voice, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep the pressure down. Using his trademark growl, he tries to gain clarity. “What the hell do you mean? What the fuck did I-“ He really doesn’t fucking understand. 

Uraraka throws up a hand, signaling she’s finished, tears pluming and cascading quickly down the sides of her rosy cheeks. 

He inhales sharply, upset with the tug her expression causes while keeping his anger in check. What the hell else was he supposed to do? Let Abyss get away with using her like that? How was he supposed to know their quirks were mutating?

“Cheeks I-”

She looks at him, square in the eyes more angry than he’s ever seen her, and shakes her head. 

A definitive “No.” 

She’s having none of it and it makes something in his stomach drop and his body thrums with the very same dread he’d felt too many damn times today. He doesn’t understand. Doesn’t know why he feels it right now, but it hurts and to keep the lump in his throat from turning into anything he’ll regret he moves her aside. 

Walks past her.

He makes it onto the engawa and down toward the front of the temple. 

When he reaches the courtyard, he leans into a tree, punches it and screams. 

Back in the room —

“Well...Oden’s ready,” the pigtailed girl says, breaking the tension not so delicately, flapping her hand for someone to take the ladle over the sound of Bakugou’s hollering. 

“USAGI!” Everyone clamors and scoffs. 

Ochako spins to look at everyone in the room with a hint of shock, absolutely forgetting her and Bakugou weren’t alone. 

These people, these girls, they had no idea what was happening, or who they were, but they helped them, saved her - and here she is making a scene. 

She bows deep, voice thick with ache, “I’m so sorry. Thank you for saving me,” she says, body still tired from the events of the day. 

The recurring image of Bakugou jumping into the void right along with her makes her shut her eyes tight. 

Reckless. Idiot. 

Did he even know if his plan would work?

Does he know how much it hurt? The feel of his mouth on hers in his desperate attempt to keep her alive. How her heart jumped with joy at his touch, but sank with sadness that she was slowly passing out. Dying. 

The thought of it makes her weak, and she grips her still damp shirt at the chest as she falls to her knees in the middle of a room full of strangers - and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂😂🤣🤣 Plllleeeaase telll me if you like it. I’m editing the next chapters right now, so I gotta know if something sucks so I can change it. Lol.


	3. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki & Ochako think going home is as simple as finding someone that can teleport them. But when your ticket home is fighting a war, it’s a bit hard to consider leaving without repaying the kindness they’ve been shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick, quick. They gotta get home. 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit of exposition, mostly Katsuki and Ochako getting to know Rei (more Ochako tho), and Rei deciding she really enjoys being around them.

It was another hour or so before Katsuki came back in, taking the hint as the girls left one by one, each walking by him with looks of concern as he sat by the purification pool. 

Mini-me had set up a room for him in another part of the temple, while Uraraka’d laid on a futon in the raven haired girls room. He’d heard them talking a lot, even after the others were gone. 

And here he is, early morning light filtering through the rice paper walls, and his mind’s going a million miles a minute.

Uraraka still wouldn’t talk to him when he came in last night. She’d turned her back on him and pulled her blanket up higher. He couldn’t describe exactly how much it hurt to be ignored by her, or why it mattered at all. But it hurt. Still hurts.

They’re only partners. 

But if he can’t figure out what the hell he’d done, he might have to seriously consider the fact that he no longer has a partner. Uraraka doesn’t dangle or do ultimatums. She will leave and take another contract with a different agency when school’s done.

And he’ll have to accept that.

Which is fucking fine. It’s Fine. 

“I don’t need anyone any way. Clearly this shit’s one big fucking bother,” he says to himself unenthusiastically. 

Cause he doesn’t. He doesn’t need anyone else to be the best. He doesn’t need anyone else to make his career what he knows it will be. 

It’s just…

...more fun like this. 

It’s exciting in its own way. To see how they combine what they can do, learn more about themselves and each other, and how they can render villains awestruck with the power and ingenuity of their on the spot shift in technique or moves. 

That’s all it is though. 

Sheer quirk compatibility. 

But he can get that with others too. Kirishima, Jirou, hell, even Icy-hot, some of the Class 3-B fools, or someone else in out in the wide world. He doesn’t need Uraraka for anything. If she wants to stay upset, then she can. 

He sighs. Trying to shut his eyes. 

A little more sleep would do him good. 

It’s just fucking difficult.

This shouldn’t surprise him. He was bound to do something to piss her off. It was always assumed to be a temporary arrangement; a bet turned weekly ritual, turned long-term planning between...friends. 

As simple as that. 

They just happened to make plans together for after graduation. 

He gulps in a futile attempt to clear the ache from his neck. 

Because, pretending Uraraka’s potential decision and anger doesn’t make his chest heavy is a lie. And he’s not a liar. He just doesn’t have the words to describe what’s really wrong with it when he knows they don’t need anything from eachother. 

Or 

...maybe, he does know. Does he? 

He thinks he might. Think he might know exactly what this is. But that would be the beginning of the end. 

The start of his greatest weakness. 

Something tainting his dreams, and ruining something - someone - on her own rise.

“Such fucking bullshit!” He scoffs, throwing the blanket over his head.

He’s far from home and out of his depth. And he’s apparently at everyone else’s mercy with even that!

All he knows is that he wants to kick and scream and fight. 

But there’s no one to direct it at. 

Not a Deku, or Todoroki, or Kirishima to flail at and hurt. 

Not that he should do or want to do that, but if he asked, he knew they’d help. Anything’s gotta be better than feeling this.

Anything else has to be better than crying and hating himself for thinking he knows exactly why this hurts so damn much.

So instead of doing any of that, he sleeps.

————-

Hino Rei is not stupid. She may be young. She may be unlucky in love but she is a vessel through which the fires of the earth can cleanse the world of evil and a conduit of truth, justice and love. 

And, despite the dark energy building in the air, she can clearly see love from a kilometer away between the boy in the guest wing of the shrine and the girl tossing and turning on her bedroom floor. 

The problem is, neither of them seems to know that. Or maybe it’s too damn early in the morning and she’s not thinking straight. But she feels pretty dang sure. 

If they do, they certainly aren’t saying it. 

The other problem is, that’s none of her business and they have bigger fish to fry than teenage romance. Something she hypocritically likes to point out to Usagi as often as she can. If only to make herself feel better about not having a person of her own to care for. Yūichirō and the senshi notwithstanding. Usagi probably counts more than anyone. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Uraraka whispers, sitting up to see through the blue of the early morning light. 

“No worries. I‘m an early riser. There’s usually tons of chores to do around the temple,” she answers in the quiet. Rei makes somewhat of an attempt to fix her bed head and rub the sleep from her eyes. 

“Umm...how bout you, are you okay?” She asks Uraraka.

Uraraka’s hair is all a mess too, but she looks entirely adorable in one of Yūichirō’s shirts and tie-up shorts as she stretches with a yawn. 

Rei feels her cheeks heat. 

“I...don’t know. I’m tired, still sore in my chest, but I think I’ll be fine. Can’t stay mad forever.” Uraraka shrugs with a quirk of her lips. 

“That’s good to hear,” she answers, feeling deeply curious, but not wanting to pry too deep into their issue. “Umm...I was thinking of skipping school today, maybe use my powers to see if I can divine a solution to yours and Bakugou’s problem.”

“Oh, we don’t wanna be any trouble. You should go to class, I can be quiet. I’m really good at not needing anything. I don’t even need to eat.”

“Um, no. It’s not a problem at all. I’m top of my class, and I don’t...have many friends at school, don’t particular need any though, so there isn’t much they can tell me, and no one will miss me.” 

“Oh.” 

Rei pretends that doesn’t sting. She doesn’t need anyone’s pity. 

“It’s okay. I wanna help. Your friend’s a jerk, but I think I can understand him.”

“Ah, I heard him call you Mini-me last night. I’m guessing he sees bits of himself in you,” Uraraka giggles, before she seems to catch herself and clears her throat. 

“Ugh,” Rei shudders. Men. 

Uraraka smiles at her from the floor, and Rei really doesn’t understand why she suddenly doesn’t know what to do, or why it’s really hard to look Uraraka in the face. 

“Listen, uhh...wanna get outta here?” She asks, putting her fringe behind her ear, and wringing the long strands beneath it like a towel. “The girls won’t be here ‘till after school, so we can grab breakfast, you can give me any hints about what to look for since I need to be familiar with some aspect of what I’m divining, and then we can come back.”

“Uhh…”

“Bakugou will be fine. I’ll leave a note for grandpa.” 

Uraraka looks between the door and her. “Sure. Why not?”

“Exactly!” She says, grabbing Uraraka’s hand and pulling her up. “There’s not time to cry over boys. We can find some clothes that fit you, wash up, and make a morning of it. Come on!” 

“I wasn’t crying over him,” Uraraka tries to babble out. Rei ignores her, guiding her to the shower to try to have some semblance of a normal day.

_______

Katsuki wakes to a note on his face and an apprentices uniform beside his futon. 

_Gone to eat. The bath is ready, just throw in some straw and light before you rinse so it has time to warm up (do not use your explosions to light anything). Rei-chan said her grandpa could use some help with temple chores. We’ll be back to do a divination ritual later, and the girls will use that to help us find a way home.  
Ochako_

“Great. Cause we shouldn’t do that as soon as fucking possible or anything.” 

He folds up his bedding and puts the futon away in the wardrobe. Grabbing the blue and white temple uniform, he sets off to find the bath, resigned to his temporary fate. 

———-

“No way! That’s ridiculous! We’ve never had a monster like that. And someone - not, like, a being from outer space - was creating them?” Rei-chan exclaims, taking a moment to stare behind Ochako. 

“Yep, some of my classmates discovered it when they went to rescue Bakugou-kun and found entire pools of them - and they attacked a ward! But we haven’t seen one in a long time.”

“They had to rescue HIM!? Oh wow! That must’ve been so hard! He seems like the type that wouldn’t like that.”

Ochako nods, confirming that Bakugou indeed is the type.

Rei chuckles softly. “I can understand that. It’s hard to trust others with something you think you can do better, and it’s even harder to not be able to do something on your own,” Rei admits with a sigh, eyes flicking up once more then back to her half touched plate.

“I understand. You just wanna prove you can do it - that you're not weak. That you can handle everyone's problems and your own. I get it. But that’s not sustainable.”

Rei shrugs, like she believes her, but doesn’t want to agree. 

“Well, a perk of being a Sailor Senshi is you have a team, no matter what, so it's hardly a problem.”

Ochako nods in thought. “Are all your powers alike? I still don’t really know what y’all do. So y’all are a team, and transform to fight the Dark Kingdom, and are...princesses? In a past life? And you’re from Mars?”

“You make it sound really ridiculous, but yes. So we each once ruled with our families over entire planets. The others use the elements, except Minako, who has beams of light. I’m Sailor Mars. I command fire, but could take someone in a fight too.”

“Oh wow! You and Bakugou-kun really are alike! I’d love to see how your powers compare!” Ochako takes a sip of her tea, looking upset with herself for letting her mind always drift back to him, but notes that Rei is already looking at something behind her again. 

Curiosity finally has the better of her, and she turns to see the cafe tv on the news. 

“Ummm…” she says to get the younger girls attention, “Either way, I’ve never heard anything about this in our history books. Not youma, not Sailor Senshi, nothing. And I feel like quirk history would try to point to anyone or anything that could be a link. So this must be a completely different...universe that we’re in,” Ochako said with worry. If each of the girls controlled elements, what were the odds they had the power to send her and Bakugou back across time and space, if that was the case. 

“That’s unreal! We were just teleported to the Moon two days ago, so I get it, ya know? Magic is interesting and amazing, but complicates so much. But I’m glad we have it. I’m glad we can fight.”

“Teleported? Is that something you can do?”

“I’m not sure. Someone did it to us. So, I know the power exists, but we’ve never done it.”

Ochako can’t hide her disappointment. 

Except, it’s been a great morning trading stories. Rei is polite, a little loud sometimes, but full of passion and determination for her spirituality and work as a Sailor Senshi, as she called them. 

Yet, Ochako can’t ignore how often Rei has put her attention to the tv screen during their conversation and it makes her worry. 

“You okay?” Rei asks. 

“Oh, yes, sorry. I was actually just worried about you. Thinkin’ ya seem real distracted by the news.”

Rei sits up straight, seemingly embarrassed, then looks straight at the tv. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s what I was tell you earlier, about the Dark Kingdom, and Beryl...we’re all thinking about it,” she says, gesturing to the screen and the alerts scrolling across the bottom. 

“These things keep happening. Hundreds, thousands, dead or injured after an earthquake triggered a tsunami, cyclones across the sea - it’s just another day with dark energy growing, eating away at the Earth while it fights back the only way it knows how,” she finishes with a frustrated sigh, now picking at her picture perfect pancakes. “All because of Beryl.”

Ochako is no priestess like Rei, but she most certainly _does_ sense something oppressive - eerie and lingering, covering the air like a blanket. She was naive enough to think pancakes would fix the feeling. That it was maybe her ordeal, and her anger at Bakugou. 

And for the first time she’s actually wondering why they were teleported here of all places. 

Because quirks don’t exist here, but the Senshi do. So what are the odds that they’d be sent to the handful of people in this world with powers. 

“It’s almost time for you to do something, isn’t it?” She asks, and Rei nods solemnly. Rei has such a serious air about her that it turns Ochako’s stomach. It’s as though Rei has lived a lot longer than she really has. Someone so young burdened with the fate of the world. It makes Ochako think of Deku. 

Except this is five soldiers against something suffocating the world and out of reach. 

Her and Bakugou hadn’t just gone back in time, they’d gone to an entirely different universe. And for what? How the heck are they going to get back home? More importantly, can they really ignore what’s happening? These girls are so young.

It’s literal life and death. And she owes them. 

“How can we help?”

“I don’t think you can. This is our fight. We can’t have others doing it for us.”

“Not _for_ you, but _with_ you.” 

“No, this is our job. It might be yours where you come from, but here, we’re the only ones with the power to defeat Beryl and whatever is corrupting the planet.” 

Not wanting to give up on the suggestion, Ochako opts to bide her time.

“Hrmm...I think…we should get back then, and see how Bakugou’s doing.”

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Well, we have to discuss going back, at least. But I don’t wanna hold a grudge, ya know. I just need some space is all.”

“I guess I don’t fully understand the situation, but it seems like he risked his life to save you, and that really upsets you for some reason. Why?” Rei asks unexpectedly.

“It wasn’t worth the risk, is all,” Ochako answers easily, waving Rei-chan off. “He chose to and could’ve died for nothing. There were teachers everywhere! We were in a tournament!”

She thinks that’s the end of it, but the black haired teen leans forward.

“Listen...” Rei starts, but pauses, looking thoughtful for a moment while glancing at the tv then back at the food left on her plate. 

“Two days ago, I helped execute a plan I wasn’t happy with, and put someone I love in the line of fire. I had to watch them get tortured, and had to be the one to say _no_ when everyone else lost their cool while we listened to her screams,” Rei’s hands ball up, shaking at a memory Ochako can tell is still with her. 

“...there was a plan I needed to stick to get her what she needed. It’s not quite the same, but you know what? In the end, I couldn’t do it!” She growls with a beat of her hand against the table. The plate and silverware clatter, punctuating her frustration and drawing the attention of others in the cafe. 

Who could sit and listen to someone they love get tortured? Of course all she could do was act. That makes complete sense to Ochako. “Rei-chan, it’s oka-“

“No,” she continues in a lower voice, “It’s important. It’s important because I couldn’t sit there and do nothing. Just like Bakugou. And we can argue about whether it was the right decision, or the wrong one - just like Usagi and I did after we consecrated the crap outta the youma that had her, but she’s alive, and we’re here now. Is she still mad at me, maybe. But, I don’t care because seeing her pain, and feeling that dread creep in when time is short, and you don’t know how things will turn out is what made me act. We couldn’t lose her... I couldn’t lose her. And I’d be damned if I lived to regret not acting. So, are you mad at Bakugou? Sure. But can you blame him?!”

The answer in Uraraka’s mind is an immediate, and resounding “no”, with barely a millisecond of thought put into it. 

Because she remembers the panicked look in Bakugou’s eyes. The expression that clued her in that he was going to do something despite having an arena full of people whose job it was to intervene. 

She knows it because she knows it’s probably the exact horror struck look she had when he jumped in. The fear that thrummed deep in her veins as he collided with her and looked just as scared as she felt before everything went dark. And she’d been too weak to focus - to weak to think, or try to push him out. 

That a light as bright as Bakugou Katsuki, would willingly put himself out. And that she didn’t even try to stop him. It doesn’t sit well. 

But still...Rei’s right...If the roles were reversed, she’d have jumped in a heartbeat. Because...she...

Rei stands, and pulls money from her purse then leans over to give a gentle pat on her shoulder.

“...I know I don’t _know_ either of you, but if Bakugou is the type of person I think he is, and he _knew_ the risk but did it anyway, then it’s what he wanted to do. I know that, even if something happens to Usagi, I’d save her or die trying, not just because she’s important, but because I love her. Even if I want to strangle her sometimes,” Rei finishes with a bothered sort of huff, like she’s actively stopping herself from wringing something out. 

Ochako sits in silence, unsure what to make of the thoughts racing in her head. 

“I think the risk was worth way more than you understand,” Rei adds. “Or maybe he’s worth more to you than you’re willing to say out loud, and that’s the real problem...”

She puts her head down then, avoiding the young girls gaze. A girl much wiser than her years should allow. 

Who were these girls? Did being a princess in a past life give you access to all that knowledge and life already lived too? How else could someone so young dole out such words?

“Let’s get going, I have everything I need to do a divination for you.”

Head still down, Ochako gathers her things and stands while Rei waits. 

Then she walks out beside the young girl, suddenly feeling like maybe she should just hold her head high. 

Because this isn’t something to be ashamed of. 

This isn’t bad.

It’s only natural. 

She spends all her time getting to know someone, learning who he is beneath the face he puts on, and she finds she likes the whole person. Wants to protect him. 

Wants the best for him. 

And it happens to be a plus that she feels compelled to be better than him while she’s at it. That he reminds her she _can_ be when she tries. 

Now it’s plain as day. Like Rei threw a curtain open and let in the light. 

She can face this. Can tell him how she feels. 

Maybe it doesn’t have to be here and now, maybe when they get home. 

If they get home. 

She can do this. 

All it took was someone pointing out what she’d been avoiding. And after the whole Deku thing, who would blame her for not wanting to go there at all? But still...this is different. 

“Thanks Rei-chan.”

The raven haired girl blinks, looking a little surprised as they walk down the sidewalk. 

“I was being silly. But you’re right,” Uraraka continues, “Bakugou-kun means a lot to me. More than he might care for but I got upset for a reason he can’t control. So...you’re right,” she trails off, gazing up at the clear sky as the sun rises higher overhead. 

Now there’s just one more person she has to say thank you to. 

Beside her, Rei smiles. 

——- Back at the temple ——-

“Don’t forget that spot.”

“Tch.”

“And there.”

“And that one”

“Oh, and don’t forget to dust off all the zabutons, and futons. But I guess you can do those tomorrow. I’d rather have all the floors finished.”

“Oi! This is a one time deal gramps! I’m not plannin’ on being here past today! So you can stuff your requests up your-”

“Well in that case, you should get that bedding done today.”

In the distance, the bell at the front of the shrine rings, and Rei’s grandpa rubs his chin, interrupting his commands.

“It’s still a tiny bit too early for any of the cute school girls to be here,” he stares thoughtfully before walking toward the hall. 

Katsuki seethes, shaking with his need to throttle the wrinkled geezer. Whom he’s slowly realizing is also a fucking creep if the way he keeps talking about high school girls is any indication. 

“Old pervert,” he says under his breath. 

“Alright Bakurou! Time to see if the visitors need anything! Watch and learn!” The short old man sets off without another word.

Katsuki throws the wet rag in the direction the short man left, letting it splatter across the old hardwood. 

“It’s fucking Bakugou!!!” He growls in frustration, huffing and puffing at the 500th offhand slight of the fucking morning by the old man. 

He follows anyway. 

He’ll show this grandpa he can handle whatever semblance of power he thinks he has over him. If only because he knows he could just blast him through the wall if push comes to shove. 

When he makes it to the front, the afternoon sunshine is slowly being eclipsed by deep grey clouds.

He catches the old man going a longer way around, slowly making his way toward none other than Mini-me and Uraraka, who are busy praying at the offering table. Uraraka’s in a long olive skirt, and deep red turtle neck looking as beautiful as ever. 

And since he doesn’t think the old munchkin is so fucked up that he’d peep his own granddaughter, he has an inkling of a feeling he knows where grandpa is headed. 

“This little…” Katsuki marches toward them, determined not to explode Rei’s grandpa into bits. He just wants to scare him a bit. 

Mini-me completes her prayer, and catches his gaze as he moves forward. One quick shake of her head, and he stops in his tracks as she moves aside, leaving Uraraka to continue her prayer. A broom leans against a beam holding up the pavilion, and just as her grandpa is about to slither up below Uraraka, Rei grabs it, and strikes.

“You!” 

She whacks him hard upside the head, bristles scraping his little bald head, pushing him sideways and into a ball to protect himself. 

“I can’t believe you!” She whacks him again like she’s sweeping him up. “We’ve had this talk a million times!” She rolls him away, down the stone path toward the cleansing pool. 

“Stop scheming on all the girls that visit the shrine!! You’re the reason no one wants to visit! You’re the reason we’re losing offerings! If I catch you again I’m gonna throw the tv out!” 

“Nooo! Not my tv! I need to see all the lovely ladies, and my exercise channel, and what about the game shows?!”

“Ugh!” With a final sweeping smack, Mini-me pushes her grandpa against the well. “Purify yourself!” 

Slowly, begrudgingly, the old mans begins the purification ritual. Looking not one bit like the shrine priest he is supposed to be. 

“Wow. I don’t know what’d I do if either of my grandpa’s was like that,” comes Uraraka’s voice. 

She’s close. Closer than he realized after enjoying the sight of the old man getting what he deserves. Close enough that there’s only a few centimeters of a gap between them. Her smile’s super hopeful, lips pink and plump, and her eyes are so big nestled above her reddening cheeks - holy shit. 

“You talkin’ to me?” He asks with a hitch in his voice. He wishes he could smack himself. 

“Course mister. I can’t stay upset forever.” She pokes his chest and pushes, flicking it up, unwittingly causing the heat in his veins to rise. 

He snatches her hand, and gently pushes it away, taking a step back to put some distance between them and regain his senses. 

“Hey guys, if you can help me finish up the rest of the chores, that’d be great. I don’t want grandpa to interrupt anything. After that, we can start the fire for the divination,” Mini-me calls from across the path. 

He’s eager to get out of Uraraka’s line of sight and away from the stunned look on her face before it makes him try to persuade her to reverse her decision from yesterday. Or worse. She doesn’t have any right to look like that if she still wants to separate. 

So he follows dutifully after Rei. 

Somehow, the temperature has dropped a little, maybe to match the doom and gloom of the clouds rolling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, i hope it was enough to make the rest of this make sense.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei performs the divination and realizes their isn’t enough power to both send Uraraka and Bakugou home, and still fight the Dark Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭😂😂 I’m just, makin things up. And this got a tiiiiny bit longer. But that’s okay. I dont wanna put too much in a chapter. They’re off to Point-D after this! Wooo! Shits movin fast.

Watching Mini-me perform her ritual is something else. If he didn’t believe that people could have powers, or know that quirks were a thing, Katsuki’d be a little weirded out by the images in the fire. 

Fast, blurring, clips of him and Uraraka flash across the licking flames. They last barely a second each but Rei can somehow weave them into a story that tells her all she needs to know. 

Hopefully. 

After a while, the flames flash blue, then die out as if they hadn’t been roaring seconds ago. 

It’s dark in the room, but he and Uraraka sit still while Rei catches her breath. 

“Okay, so, wherever you’re from, is too far to totally see. Definitely not just a jump back in time, we’re talking universes.”

“I fucking knew it,” he grumbles. How the fuck else would they end up in 1992 and nobody has a god damn quirk. 

“But the event that brought you here was so fresh it came easy. It’s so attached to you that I don’t need to know exactly where you came from to send you back. It gave me everything I need to know. But...”

“Here we go...” he bites, staring Rei down as she turns to face them with a solemn look. He’s feeling belligerent because that doesn’t sound like the start of good news. 

“I don’t think we have the power to get you home, at least not right now. Because...it made me realize, if we use what I think we would need to, it could drain Usagi, considering how far you’ve come. And, with everything happening right now, I think _we_might be needing the silver crystal soon. Real soon.”

“How soon?” Uraraka asks. She’s sitting on her knees beside him and she has that look in her eyes. Like she’d determined. She knows something. 

“Tonight.”

Wait, what?

“We’d already been talking about it before you got here. We knew things would escalate.” 

“I figured, after the way you spoke at breakfast, and the way it feels here that it might be something like that. Those clouds outside, and that chill, that’s not natural.”

There’s something irritating about the fact that Uraraka seems to have way more details than he does. But he’d pieced enough together thanks to Bunhead and the cats. 

“You’re right. The dark energy is so strong, or getting closer at least, that it was interfering with my visions of you both, showing me things - bits and pieces that...haven’t happened.”

“School should be out now, and I know the girls are coming straight here…”

“So you _can_ help, just not right now. Cause of this Dark Kingdom crap, right?”

“Maybe. I think so.”

“You either can, or can’t Mini-me, which is it?” 

For an instant she looks, almost sad, but its gone in a flash and she stands with a tiny growl. When she doesn’t answer, he bites back his own growl, knowing good and well these girls don’t owe him and Uraraka a thing. But he can’t help himself. 

If shit’s brewing for them, he just wants Rei to be straight-fucking-forward about the reality of the situation. 

“Wait! Rei-chan…” Uraraka stumbles after her, out through the sliding doors and into the cool, overcast afternoon. 

“What aren’t you saying?” He hears her muffled voice ask. “Let 

He doesn’t follow them. Just stews about what the hell to do. 

If he knows Uraraka, and he does, it seems like she’s pushing for an answer that gets them helping the girls. But she hasn’t talked to him, or consulted him or anything. 

His chest burns. Sounds like she was thinking about asking to go this morning. Was she gonna ask him? Leave him to go with them alone?

They need to get the fuck out of here. 

But their Dark Kingdom bullshit is going down. He can’t just run, not without paying for the trouble they’ve caused. 

“Tch.” 

He gets up to follow. 

If these kids are seriously thinking about having the fight of their fucking lives tonight, and he’s stuck in this place...

Then he’s going with them. And he’d sure fucking like it if Uraraka agrees too do that together. He just has to hope he has the right words to convince her. 

————————

“Rei-chan, please,” Ochako pleads, stopping the young priestess with a grip on her shoulder. Even though she shouldn’t since she’s almost a pro now, she forgets about her quirk.

“Ah!” Rei-chan yelps, tripping over herself in desperation to keep her feet on the ground. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” She quickly releases and Rei drops with the grace of a cat. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” the girl bats away at Ochako’s fussing hands. 

“What does “maybe” mean? Is there something you know? It’s only kind of about getting home at this point. The way you said it has me worried for you,” she pushes, and Rei sighs so deep it sounds like it could turn into a sob.

“I can’t say. I’m worried too, but I need to talk to the Senshi.”

“Well if you’re so damn worried, let us help,” Bakugou says as he finally catches up. 

”Yes. I’ve been thinking about it all day since the cafe. This seems so big, and scary, I don’t know if I can sit by and do nothing.”

“I’m with Cheeks, this shit is fucked up. We somehow end up with the only people in this world with powers? I mean, come on. Like I said, Uraraka and I are heroes in training where we come from. Uravity and Ground Zero - Team Zero-G. We’ll be pros after graduating this year. Use us.”

It makes her heart soar to hear that he’s still referring to their team after her awful excuse to get away from it. And she agrees with Bakugou wholeheartedly. Despite pushing her away earlier, he seems more than happy to be close now as he walks shoulder to shoulder with her along the engawa. 

Rei stops and whirls on them, looking just about done with the conversation as she slides open her door. 

“It’s a thought,” Artemis suggests out of nowhere as he weaves between their legs and walks into Rei’s room. 

Rei shakes her head before he’s even done speaking, walking into her room. They follow, settling near the kotatsu. The chill is so deep now that she hopes Rei turns the table on. 

“Artemis, they can’t help,” Rei-chan snaps at the cat who tilts his head sideways. 

Turning back to her and Bakugou, Rei continues, “You don’t understand. I...know. This isn’t your fight. I know you’re both strong. I can sense that. But so are we. And Beryl, and Mamoru...their power is - just imagine your quirks, and someone having more than one, maybe even an infinite amount of them.“

“Trust, we can imagine,” Bakugou snorts, sharing a look with her while Rei-chan growls. The thought of another All-For-One terrifies her, but they can’t just do nothing. 

“Well, I think we should let ‘em,” Minako says, entering from the engawa side. “I’m guessing this means they can’t go home yet, so, why not all-hands-on-deck this?”

“It can’t hurt, Rei-chan. We know the Dark Kingdom has magic we can’t imagine at its disposal, but having them around might at least be like having two extra senshi around,” Ami adds as she steps in behind her, followed by Makoto, Usagi and the black cat, Luna. 

Ochako’s glad they’ve agreed to the idea so quickly despite only getting to know her last night. But Rei-chan looks more frustrated by the second.

“And as the leader, I say, the more people helping to kick Beryls butt, and get Mamoru back is fine by me.”

“And saving the world, geez Usagi.”

“That’s a given!”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait - okay, so everyone just gets to override Mini-me?”

Rei turns to Bakugou so fast he almost flinches in surprise, but there’s a look of gratitude in her eyes that softens him almost immediately.

Bakugou hasn’t had a chance to get to know Rei like Ochako has, but seeing him like this with Rei gives her jelly legs. 

He’s so much more thoughtful than he likes to admit. 

“Thank you, Bakugou. If the senshi want you there, then it’s fine. I was just…” Rei inhales deeply, looking like she needs some measure of control. 

“I like you both. I’ve gotten to talk to you, to see you in the fire, and I just...don’t want anything bad to happen to you when it’s completely avoidable. You might be strong, but you’re not Sailor Moon, or the senshi combined. I don’t know if it really changes anything, but...if it’s what you choose, then I’m fine with it. Just...don’t...just be careful, and take our lead.” 

“We…,” Ochako starts before she realizes her and Bakugou still haven’t talked about what happened, and how she feels. So she can’t speak for them both, but she wants to convey that, she’s...coming to her senses, in a way. 

“I mean….I can do that.” she adds with a pump of her fist at Rei-chan. Then she looks up beside her at Bakugou and nods with a small smile.

His eyes flash wide for a blip before he takes a deep breath, like he’s charging up. And he says, “If it’s what you want, I’ll fight beside you every fucking time. Always,” voice quiet, smokey and deep. 

When he uses that matter of fact Bakugou tone she knows so well it makes it hard not to infer something deeper, which doesn’t seem possible until she recalls Rei’s words from earlier. And if the squeals of Makoto, Minako and Usagi are anything to go by, the heat in her cheeks feels absolutely justified. Maybe.

His ears grow red enough, but he doesn’t turn away, just pours all his sincerity into it, and it makes her want to melt. 

“Eee! Okay, glad that’s settled,” Minako grins gleefully, interrupting to squeeze past people to get to the door leading to the rest of the house. 

“Now, I don’t know about you guys, but I could use some grub. Whattya say we cook us up some meat that I brought,” she suggests, raising a plastic bag at her side, “...eat and then figure out how we’re gonna do this. So we can kick some Dark Kingdom butt, come home, celebrate, get Bakugou-san and Uraraka-san home, and take a much needed hot springs vacay.” 

“I’ll take the lead on that meat,” Makoto says, snatching the bag before Minako can get through the door. 

“It’s just meat! What’s there to mess up?”

“Everything,” the brunette says with a crack of her knuckles. Minako nods dutifully. “Let’s go.” 

Rei plops down on her bed with a heavy sigh while everyone gets comfortable around the kotatsu. Ochako slowly slides down beside Bakugou, who looks a little peeved for some reason as Luna brushes against him. 

It seems like that’s the end of that. They’re going. 

She’s volunteered to help. Ready and willing. 

Later, while they’re eating, she realizes Rei never answered her questions, or actually talked to the senshi about anything she saw in the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed Bakugou and Uraraka to gooooo with them! WHy??? idk. Cause the story demands it. 
> 
> 😂 tell me if this sucks so far or not.


	5. Point-D: Death of The Senshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki and Ochako realize way too late why Rei didn’t want them to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just to put Katsuki and Ochako in their place. This isn’t there world. Their powers, though great, are meaningless here where different forces are at play. I’m taking advantage of how tropey/good&evil the Sailor Moon world is. 
> 
> I tried to mark all the lines swiped directly from the sailor moon anime with an asterisk. 
> 
> It moves fast, so let’s go!

“So….”

“I guess...this is it?” 

They’re outside under the moon in coats now. Uraraka received a pair of sturdy tights and a breaker jacket from Makoto and was happy to have her Yueii training uniform back on.

On the other hand, Katsuki’d borrowed a jacket from the real apprentice, half hoping he didn’t fuck it up, but also looking for an excuse to get this dude a new fucking warddrobe. 

“I wish I’d gone home to make dinner for my family, now that I think about it,” Bunhead said, looking dejected.

“I bet they’re happy you didn’t,” snorted Mini-me, all too happy to rag on the blonde. 

“I bet you wished you’d kissed Yuuichirou before he left,” Bunhead makes a nyan-face, sticking her tongue out like a child.

“Why the heck would you bring that up?” Rei falters, face an obscene shade of pink that could rival Uraraka’s. 

“Ya know, in case something bad happens, so you’ll have no regrets.”*

These fucking kids. 

Though, ridiculously enough, the word ‘regrets’ immediately makes him look to Uraraka beside him. And he wonders if he should go for it too. Maybe he was being to vague earlier. They still haven’t talked, and none of what she’d said earlier seemed remotely like a confession. More like a promise of forgiveness, mixed with a little guilt. 

Ugh, too fucking complicated. 

Nevermind, he should keep it cool. This really isn’t the time. 

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen Usagi!”*

Bunhead falls flat on her ass as Mini-me squares up, and Katsuki can’t help but chuckle. 

“You’re so mean Rei-chan! I was just looking out for you!”*

“Well mind your own business!”*

Katsuki nods in agreement from outside the group, waiting to get this show on the road. 

“Yeh, Usagi, I honestly can’t wait,” Makoto, the strong tall-one, says, punching her hand with a slick smile. He likes this one, a lot, she’s all business and ready to go. 

“That’s more fuckin’ like it. Fight now, you can have regrets later.”

Uraraka scoffs a laugh. 

“I guess. It’s finally come to this,” *Ami, the blue-haired one states. “I’m glad that you two will be joining us.”

“No use in stayin’ behind. We’ll do our best!” Uraraka jumps with excitement and the way she lights up, ready for battle, makes his chest thump. 

“Exactly. So let’s stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’,” Repunzel adds. 

“Yes! When this is all said and done, I intend to go out and experience every ounce of love that I can.” Makoto breaks her serious facade for a moment of blushing. 

Katsuki suddenly remembers these girls are all teenagers and sneers toward the sky while Uraraka nudges him with a giggle. The clouds and the moon seem to be battling for dominance. And the white orb is obscenely full. Where he’d normally think of Uraraka and her cheeks when he sees it, it’s a nice distraction to try to understand how Bunhead came from there instead. 

He thinks he’ll have a hard time separating the two every-time he sees it now.

“Love, huh?” Ami says softly, “I’d like that too…”

Apparently this flabber-fucking-gasts the entire group, and he’s about done. 

“Okay, we gonna get going while the sky doesn’t look like it’s gonna shit evil? Or not?” He asks in his impatience. 

“Bakugou-kun is right senshi, it’s time to get going,” Luna says, still bandaged but looking entirely too fucking cool for a cat. 

“Yes, senshi, it’s time to transform. We’ll be waiting for your return. Good luck to you as well, Zero-G.”

He should’ve fucking pet the cats. Fuck. 

One collective nod and the senshi have those color coded pens out, and he can’t believe his ears but they call out for power from the planets and he has to look around. 

No one else thinks this is weird?

This feels fucking ridiculous. 

Then again, he screams Howitzer Impact everytime he wants to wreck something, so...maybe it’s not too crazy? 

Uraraka certainly isn’t bothered, with her mouth hanging wide and stars in her eyes as she watches the girls light up like a festival skyline. 

Then a flurry of fire, water, lightning, ribbons and lights light up the night for the briefest of moments before they dim to reveal the girls in full sailor uniform getups. 

He has the thought that if he laughs right now, it might make Uraraka less likely to talk later. So he refrains. For the moment. 

“Take my hand, Uraraka-san,” Rei asks, palm outstretched. 

Surprisingly, Uraraka has a silly grin on her face, seemingly star struck from the transformation, and just nods, taking Rei’s hand without a word.

Maybe he’s just seen one too many out of place things for the night, but Mini-me looks like she’s blushing really hard, and he can’t help how his eyes narrow hard on the younger girl as Uraraka takes the offered hand. 

Rei notices, eyes going wide for one second before also scrunching hers up like she’s daring him to say something. Then she swings their hands happily, like she’s showing off. 

This little asshole knows. 

“You too Bakugou,” she says with a bored tone, reaching out with undisguised disinterest. 

“That was soooooo amazing! Oh my gosh! I wanna be like y’all! Oh my gosh! Bakugou-kun, did you see that?! Tsu-chan and Mina-chan aren’t gonna believe this! Oh my gosh,” Uraraka finally squeals after taking a deep breath like she’d been holding it without realizing. 

She looks about ready to short circuit with glee, but she’s on the other side of Rei, so he can’t tug like he wishes he could. 

“Easy Cheeks, fangirl later. Evil queen, kidnapped boy toy, earth dying. Get your game face on.”

“Right.” She sobers instantly. 

“Alright, now, feel the energy. Think about the entrance, and Sailor Teleport,” Artemis says. 

For the 20th time, Bakugou bites back a snort and thinks they could really use a different naming scheme.

Either way, the girls immediately close their eyes, concentrating on something that he can instantly feel the weight of, but can’t connect to. 

Uraraka, however, seems to catch on to something because she too, closes her eyes, looking practically angelic as she’s suddenly haloed in the same white light as them, hair floating like her quirk is active. 

The ground beneath them cracks. 

“Nice.” He whispers with a quirk of his lips. 

Then he blinks. 

When his eyes open, it’s suddenly freezing fucking cold and they’re surrounded by a flurry of winter white snow whipping them about. 

“What the fuck?”

———-

“It’s freeeeeezing!” Usagi shouts. 

“Did we know this was going to the fucking arctic?!” Bakugou shouts over the howling wind, globs of snow entering his mouth as he says it. 

Usagi is right, it’s absolutely unbearable. But Ochako does her best not to show it as the other girls form a circle, facing outward on the lookout for trouble. 

Plus, they’re in the shortest skirts imaginable, which, she’s definitely done before, but not here. So, if they’re doing fine, then so is she. 

“How can you stand this?!” Usagi cries. *

“Can it!”

“Shut up!” *

Bakugou and Rei say at the same time. It’s cute and distracting that they both lack patience for Usagi’s complaints. Ochako wonders if this is what it’d be like if Bakugou had a sister, or even a daughter. 

“Ha!” She blurts like a burp, covering her mouth embarrassingly as everyone turns to her. “Sorry,” she chuckles, waving the image off as she walks over and goes for his hand. 

Without looking at him, she rubs it swiftly to build some semblance of warmth to keep his quirk ready. This is not the time to think about the swelling ache in her chest as, unlike earlier today, he grips tighter instead of pushing away. 

Afraid to look still, she faces out, head high and hair whipping wildly in the frigid air, ready for anything. It’s so cold she already can’t feel her toes, the only warmth left comes from Bakugou as she feels his hand cycling scalding hot to warm.

Which reminds her that she has to get a grip, because she knows he’s thinking that this is bad. 

It never crossed her mind to ask where they’d end up. 

“Just pull yourself together and the cold won’t matter,” Rei admonishes.*

Beside her and Bakugou, Ami pulls out a tiny blue computer that she starts to clack away on. 

“This isn’t the best way to start, but I’m getting signs of dark energy in that direction.”*

What looks like an open crater, or mouth to a volcanic caldera, spews purple smoke in the distance. 

She doesn’t think Ami needed a computer for that.

“Alright then,” Makoto leads the way through the blizzard.

Trekking in the snow is slow. The chill in her bones is so deep, Ochako thinks her limbs and fingers might snap off. 

But once they’ve crested a hill closer to the caldera, the wind and snow suddenly stop. 

“Not that I’m not happy about this, but the fuck just happened?” Bakugou says beside her, slipping out of her grip to flex his fingers. 

“The signature’s getting stronger,” Ami explains, just as the landscape around them is covered in a fine purple fog. 

“Here they come!” Makoto shouts, getting into a fighting stance. The rest of the girls circle up. 

Things feel like they’re happening too fast. 

Then the fog splits and a dangling figure emerges in shredded formal wear, hanging limply from ropes that seem to be suspended out of nowhere.

“Mamoru?”

“There’s no fuckin’ way,” Bakugou bites under his breath. 

“Mamoru?!” Usagi calls out again, ready to run off. But Ami and Makoto block her, thankfully.

“Wait Sailor Moon. It could be a trap!”

“Yeh buns for brains, they’re targeting you because they know exactly what you came here for! Get a hold of yourself!” Rei-chan yells. 

“It usually is a trap. Remember the twin Sailor Moon?” Makoto adds. 

“Luckily I can analyze it, maybe spot any weaknesses, or where the double came from.” 

“Analyze? That’s not the guy, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“So why don’t we go in?!” Bakugou huffs impatiently. 

“Bakugou-kun, we’re taking their lead,” Ochako whispers, trying to remind him of the deal, and Rei-chan’s concerns.

“Yeh, it either is or it isn’t Mamoru, and if it isn’t-“

“We kick his ass,” Bakugou interrupts Usagi, who very suddenly doesn’t look like she’s paying much attention at all as her eyes focus back on the hanging man. 

Uraraka nudges him, pointing to the pigtailed girl, and she gently touches her fingers fully onto his hand, activating her quirk just in case. He briefly scans his body in surprise, then looks back at her and smiles wickedly. 

“Thanks partner,” he winks, then his eyes are back on the action before she can respond. 

“I can’t take this! I have to help him!” Usagi shouts.

“Sailor Moon NO!” Rei-chan shouts as Minako, Makoto and her run after. Ami stays put, furiously typing and working to understand the readings on her screen. 

“No! Be careful! That’s a monster!” Ami calls out after them. 

The three girls pin Usagi down, and it’s so hard to see, but the body dangling starts to jut and move awkwardly. Bakugou’s off before she can catch it as sharp, green, tendrils explode from the body.

A chorus of screams rise as an explosion redirects the spear like appendages up and away where they crack and disintegrate beneath the force of Bakugou’s blast. 

“Yes!” She pumps her fist, happy to feel the tug signaling his movement through her quirk. 

“Usagi!! I told you so!” Rei-chan shouts over the blast. 

“Oh wow!” Minako gasps, looking at the plume of fire and black smoke rising in front of them. “Rei-chan! He’s like you!”

“We are not the same.” 

Over their bickering forms, someones appears through the clearing smoke, shedding the skin of the man named Mamoru, and Uraraka really wants to barf. It’s a women, or an alien like one, dressed in a skimpy one piece, with wings like a fairy and looking more smug than she has any right to be after having her attack dodged.

The dangling man, Mamoru, is gone, and Usagi is up quicker than the others. 

“Hey you monster!”

“How dare you try to trick me! But i won’t fall for it again! I’m angry, and I won’t let you trample all over the pure heart and love of a girl-“ 

“Too long.”

“Stop talking and fight!” 

Rei-chan and Bakugou yell at the same time again. Bakugou is still standing in between the girls and the monsters when suddenly the one woman is flanked by four others, dressed similarly revealing in different colors.

The one in the front, who’d impersonated Mamoru, laughs. “Here inside Point D, you children don’t stand a chance against us!” 

“Five of them?” Usagi questions. 

“Bet I can take you!” Bakugou blasts off and Ochako runs forward, touching her cheek to remove her own gravity. Now she’s free to manipulate the force of it at her will. She has to back him up. 

“Bakugou-kun, wait!” She shouts after him. 

He’s heading straight for the woman at breakneck speed when the other four vanish entirely and Mamoru, or the image of him, returns.

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Usagi screams as Uraraka skims past in a flash, compelling whatever strand of thought allows her to manipulate her own vector and direct the force of gravity toward Bakugou. 

“Who falls for that a second time!?”* She hears Rei-chan whine loudly. “Usagi don’t!” 

But to her surprise, the Usagi’s scream is enough to stop Bakugou. Just before he hits, instead of blasting Mamoru, he blasts himself up and over. He must’ve doubted. 

But Ochako’s close enough now, as Mamoru lifts his head, to see his eyes burn red, and her heart sinks. Again, green spikes extend from his chest, ignoring Bakugou and her, heading straight for Usagi as the girls jump on her. 

Uraraka swerves, shooting off to her right to make a beeline for the tendrils. She sees Rei-chan pulling Usagi out of the way while the others dodge. Somewhere behind her, Bakugou curses, and another explosion resounds. 

Just as Uraraka reaches the green overgrowth, it retracts swiftly slipping through her grip before all five fingers can touch. “Crap!”

Checking on the others, Rei’s running, carrying Usagi away with the others, while Makoto stops, meeting her eyes. 

“They’re making fools out of us.” The green clad girl growls, lightning buzzing around her form.*

Behind her, the explosion clears and the image of Mamoru hangs meters away from Bakugou now, moved from where he blasted again. But it shifts into the image of a blonde man dressed in a store clerks uniform. 

“Motoki?!” Makoto gasps. 

“No, Makoto wait don-!” Ochako yells, but it doesn’t matter. The ice and snow beneath Makoto’s feet breaks apart, green tendrils whirling beneath her as the new hallucination tears apart to reach toward her too. 

“Fuck!” Bakugou yells, rushing to reach the new image. But the women that’s replaced the blonde man rises quickly, wings fluttering as three more sets of tendrils wrap around Makoto, lifting her high in the sky. They push black electricity through the appendages toward Makoto. Three of the women break through the ice, flying higher.

Makoto screams in agony.

Bakugou course corrects, but a hint of something red and hot beneath his form suddenly appears, and green tendrils break through the ice to snatch him. 

“BAKUGOU!” Uraraka’s heart is screaming, torn between Makoto who’s clearly struggling in the sky, and Bakugou being dragged down by the ankle. 

“GO!” He screams, taking aim downward just as the women slams him into the ice with a crack, speed amplified by his lack of gravity.

‘NO!” Ochako screams hearing the sound, releasing her quirk so the woman can’t use it against him again.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now little boy, you wait right where you are. This is for all of you to see,” a voice echoes from beneath the ice. The tendrils grow thick and bulging wrapping tighter so that he bites back a scream as black electricity pours into him. His body jolts and spasms. 

Tears in her eyes, Ochako touches her fingers together, activating her quirk, and directs her gravity up. With all of the enemies occupied, she chooses to go for Makoto. That’s who they’re here for. She’s part of the group that can save this Earth. 

“Stop this!” She shouts with angry tears in her eyes, rising as fast as she can. If she can just touch one, she can fling them to space, or better yet, crush them beneath the weight of the force she commands, and it can domino from there. She has to! 

“Moon Tiara!”

“FIIREEE-!”

Usagi and Rei-chan shout attacks from the ground but the women close ranks around Makoto, and excess tendrils shootout to block Uraraka from every direction. It forces her to jerk herself around midair dipping and whirling to not get skewered. Without the aid of Bakugou directing her, she’s manipulating her own vector of gravity faster than normal.

It makes her stomach reel. Where’s the opening to grab one?

“Usagi stop! We’ll hit Jupiter if we fire! Let Uraraka try!” 

“No! Stay back! Don’t worry about me! Hurry & get Queen Beryl!” Makoto pants out. She screams again as they punish her words, retaliating with more electricity.

“No,” Ochako gasps, falling back as soon as green and white lightning starts to build around Makoto, striking around the huddled mass of women, pushing her and the dark energy back.

“You have some nerve using lightning bolts against me,” she hears Makoto almost laugh through the crackling buzz.

“What?” One of the women retorts in confusion. 

**“Supreme!” **A great buzzing builds in Ochako’s ears, and she drops back further, spying Bakugou still being restrained like someone being tased. 

**“Thunder!”** Makoto shouts to the heavens and a flash of light encircles her, building and building like a ball before a clap of thunder resounds from the sky with a great boom. 

Makoto holds an ear piercing scream, probably in pain as they continue their efforts to shock her and stop her, and Ochako lands just beside Bakugou, releasing her quirk, afraid to touch lest she be caught in the current and becomes no good to him. 

“Ura-” he grimaces, trying to look at her. His eyes look so tired, and she wonders if he felt this before he jumped into the void for her.

The light above fluctuates brightly and she looks up at the ball of lightning, and sees it engulf the women in the sky, including Makoto - the sound of it crescendoing, reaching a peak.

Then it explodes, lightning feeding into the epicenter continuously as it glows brighter and brighter. Then a final bolt like a river of electricity falls from the sky and the ground shakes and shatters. 

Ochako braces herself as her feet slide back in the snow, and the force of the blast brings her to her knees, knicking her with ice. 

She thinks that if this is how things end, she might as well put up a fight while she still can. She failed Makoto, she can’t fail Bakugou too! 

Wind still whipping as snow blows past, she lunges, mouth agape and teeth bared, biting with full force into the engorged green tendril imprisoning Bakugou. 

The shock is instant, and all consuming. Ochako’s sure she’s screaming through grit teeth as they break through flesh. Her heart and limbs feel like they’re getting punched from inside over and over again and she can’t breathe. 

But the lightning stops, and an echo of a scream comes from the hole beside them, then the tendrils immediately pull away from Bakugou, releasing him and his hands claw into the ground as the blast finally begins to subside. 

“You idiot!” He shouts over the dying whir. 

When the bright light dims, and the wind stops howling, she finds she’s on her back, panting heavy with something sticky and warm running across her face while she tries to blink and adjust to the normal light. 

Another blink and she notices the glint of a crystalline stalagmite-like structure with the shape of one of the women trapped inside.

She sits up quick, dizziness overtaking her for a split second before she looks again. “Did she get one?!” She asks Bakugou, who steadies her. His head is bleeding but he’s coherent, so she’s way more scared for Makoto. 

But as her eyes travel up, it's plain to see Makoto dangling at the top, trapped, or worse, as well.

No.

“Shit.” Bakugou echoes her sentiment out loud. 

“JUPITER!” The screams of the girls ring out as Uraraka rises and runs. 

Makoto. She seemed like the strongest one of them all. Even stronger than Rei-chan. 

Ochako remembers Makoto carrying her to the clinic, calming her down. Reminding her Bakugou was back at the shrine, that he’d be there to hold her and care for her once she got back. Makoto had no way of knowing that was inaccurate, but she’d told Ochako stories about her string of love interests as a way to distract her while they awaited the x-ray results, and Ochako’d never felt more quickly at ease. 

“Mako-chan! We’ll help you!”* Usagi yells, attempting to climb over the giant spikes of ice. Uraraka comes up from behind, and taps her with a gentle shove.

“Uraraka-chan?” Usagi yelps. 

But she floats Usagi up without a word. 

“I won’t make it. Please, you have to hurry and get Beryl, just leave me.”* She says with a small smile as Usagi reaches her, taking her hand. 

“I won’t! No way! We go together! Remember! Remember what you said?!” Usagi’s voice cracks. “You said when we got back, you’d go and experience all the love you could! That’s what you said!” *

Usagi tugs futilely on Makoto’s limp hand. Makoto’s smile broadens, it’s beautiful but tired, and her eyes flutter shut.

“You’re not supposed to lie. If you lie to me the king of hell will rip out your tongue!” Usagi whimpers.*

“No time for tears princess. That’s one down. Chin up and go…” Makoto barely finishes, and closes her eyes with a sigh. *

“Mako-chan?” Usagi gasps. 

“Mako-chan?” The blonde shakes the girl in green.

Rei-chan and the others draw a collective breath, and Ochako turns to Bakugou in a panic. But he’s busy looking down in anger. 

They’re only fourteen. They’re just kids. All alone. No pros, no one that knows, no All Might, or Deku or calvary to call in. 

It’s too quiet, but so loud. 

“No. NO!!” Usagi screams again, “You can’t die! You said we’d all go back!” Usagi sobs, and Ochako feels her face and eyes burn as she practically drops her body into Bakugou’s. He staggers back a bit before putting his arms around her.

This is surreal. It’s like Sir Nighteye all over again. They’d trusted her to reach Makoto. The sound of their crying and sniffling is too much. She can’t even look at Rei-chan. 

Where did things go wrong? 

What could she have done better? She...could’ve gone for one of the tendrils sooner, even if it got her stabbed, she could’ve grabbed one of them that way. But she’d been too conservative. Was so used to things just working out. 

“Stop,” Bakugou whispers harshly at her, breaking her spiraling thoughts with a shake. “You can’t blame yourself. Trust me. I know.”

“He’s right. Sailor Moon, we have to keep going,” Minako says forcefully, wiping her eyes, looking up at the sobbing girl. 

“No,” Usagi simpers. “If this is what we have to go through, then we should just hand over the silver crystal!”*

Under Bakugou’s increasingly furious grip, Ochako brings Usagi back down beside Rei-chan and releases her quirk. Rei immediately shoves the girl and Bakugou relaxes. 

“How can you say that!?”*

“It’s true! We should’ve handed it over in the beginning!”*

A chorus of, “You idiot!” And “Sailormoon, wait!” starts as Rei and Ami grab her to keep her from running.

“Let me go! Mako is dead because of this thing,” she tugs at the locket on her chest. “Let’s call it and go home!”*

A loud smack suddenly filters through the air, before Ochako realizes Ami has slapped Usagi. 

“Nothing’s different,” Rei whispers breathily to herself, something Ochako catches but she’s not sure anyone else does. 

The blonde girl looks stunned. The only sound for a minute is the light breeze and creaking ice. 

“I’m sorry, but you must understand, if we go home now, Jupiter died for nothing.”

Usagi doesn’t respond. 

The silence is deafening.

Ochako suddenly understands why Rei-Chan said this wasn’t their fight. It’s like watching a bickering family from the outside, things usually done behind closed doors. She doesn’t know these girls as well as she wants to, but she can see they weren’t ready for this. At least, Usagi wasn’t. She gets the feeling things usually worked out for them until now too. 

What do they do now? 

Just...keep going?

Eyes burning, she wipes sticky green blood from her face, waiting for the girls to decide what comes next. 

A sudden beeping interrupts the oppressive silence. 

“It’s them. They’re back,” Ami explains, reacting to an alert on her computer screen.

“We’ll go,” Minako and Rei express. They look so eager to hurt something. 

“No! I’ll hold them off. Go ahead, from this point on, you’ll need the best of your fire power,” she tells Rei. 

“But,”

“That’s bullshit Blue,” Bakugou adds, butting in rudely. 

“No. I have a plan, and I’m no good to you in this fight with my power. This is how I know I can help, to hold them off and take them with me.”

Usagi nearly chokes on a gasp. 

“Are we really fucking doing this?!” Bakugou argues, “I’ll stay. Use me. I’m practically a bomb!” 

Ochako wants to argue, but won’t. Not in this fight. This is what heroes do. 

“Bakugou-kun,” Rei-chan quiets him. “I...we really could use that fire power. Stay with us,” she asks through grit teeth. 

It’s like she doesn’t even want to say it. Would agree to let him stay if it would help. But Ami seems resigned and Rei seems to know something she’s unwilling to put words to. 

Surprised, and furious, Bakugou backs down. 

“Go,” Ami says to Rei. “Uraraka-san, Bakugou-san, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you get to go home after this is over.” Ami bows. 

Ochako wants to stay ignorant. Wants to hope Ami is telling them bye because she thinks they’ll get teleported home before she can see them again. 

Bakugou sneers in disgust, responds with a growl and bows back enough to Ami more readily and accepting than Ochako cares for. Ami grabs Usagi's hand, giving a smile, before walking away. 

Ochako wants to stop the girl in blue. But one look at Rei and Ochako bites her tounge. The black haired girl is resigned, already turning toward the caldera again. 

Minako pushes Usagi forward.

Rei-chan takes the lead. 

Bakugou follows everyone else and Ochako stays to watch Ami walk a short distance until she disappears in the purple fog that’s returned. 

She hates whatever is driving these girls to understand they need to leave Ami behind. To have to move forward despite wanting to mourn Makoto.

This has to be a nightmare.

———————

By the time she jogs after the others, they’re already closer to the caldera that’s churning out black ethereal smoke. They’re at least a kilometer away now. 

The sudden sound of Usagi’s gasp stops them all.

She turns around, frantically searching the direction they came from but drops to her knees in and instant.

“Ami-chan is…” she whimpers, “Ami-chan is...”*

Nothing had happened. There’s no indication of an attack or energy. But Usagi seems to know. 

“Ami-chan is dead!” She slams her fists into the snow and wails like a child throwing a tantrum, looking broken. 

Minako looks away, but Rei-chan stays strong. Bakugou stares ahead at the Caldera.

Ochako can’t watch Usagi’s tears.

“Stop crying like a baby each time!” Rei huffs. “The enemy is going to keep coming for us. Get up,” her voice tremors.*

“But…” Usagi sniffles, “But…”*

“Look out!!” Minako screams out of nowhere, running forward.*

Ochako snaps her head up just as the ice beneath Usagi starts to glow bright.

Minako shoves her out of the way in time to get caught in the path as the same damn tendrils breakthrough instead, making a hole like the one that caught Bakugou and Makoto. 

“No! Please stop, I’ll give you the crystal!” Usagi says looking up as Minako is dangled like bait on a line. 

Ochako goes after the appendages, and Bakugou shoots up with a blast. Probably to grab Minako. Another set of tendrils shoots out to intercept, diverging into singular instruments whirling around and toward him to keep him away.

“If you give up the crystal, I’ll never forgive you!” Minako cries angrily before she’s pulled down the hole with a scream. Bakugou shoots down with her falling form, and Ochako taps just in time before the tendrils disappear into the darkness below the ice. 

“Got her!” Immediately Ochako focuses on changing the vector of the women upward. Bakugou lands beside her with his palms open and directed at the hole, ready to strike.

“What are you doing! Stop this! Let go of me!” A hoarse, demonic, voice echoes in a panic. Minako’s back rises just as the set of tendrils that chased Bakugou reaches out to pull Minako down again. 

“No!” Ochako screams. Willing the force of gravity to increase. 

“Die!” The voice yells and Minako’s terrifying scream resounds deep in Ochako’s bones. Makes her blood go cold. 

“Crescent!” A bright light flashes from the hole. 

“Run!” Rei yells, pulling Usagi along, apparently knowing exactly what’s coming. 

“BEAM!” 

“But I-“

“RUN!”

The light refracts, casting a beam like a searchlight up into the sky, and heat flares, blasting from the hole and over her skin as something rumbles beneath their feet. 

Bakugou spins in a blur, “Now, Cheeks!” He spits, hooking her around the stomach and jetting off as an explosion like the one from their first sports fest launches chunks of ice and debris into the sky. 

“Minako-chan!!!” Usagi cries, letting herself get dragged along, no longer seeming to care as they see another crystalline structure form. 

“What’s happening?!” Ochako gasps out as Bakugou sets her down beside the girls on a small hill a ways from the blast. “Bakugou, is this real? Did I die in the bubble? Did we seriously go from talking over Oden, and breakfast, and getting to know everyone, smiling and laughing to _this_!!??” She pants, feeling her chest ache as she watches Usagi break down. 

“I told you this wasn’t your fight,” Rei sets a tired glare on them. “And I still mean it. I thought maybe my visions were more fluid - could change. But I know now, this will always end the same way, and you can’t change that. But if you stay, you **will die here,” **

Bakugou growls, “Rei! Hold the fuc-“ 

“**_Both of you will,_**” she says with heat that stops his, trying to convey that this is more than a guess. 

Rei shifts her watery eyes to Ochako’s with a look of fear so deep it makes her heart thud in her ears, then looks back at Bakugou with a sharp shake of her head. He staggers back, stepping between her and Rei to block her line of sight. As if that can change something. 

Rei has seen this before. Knows.

“You can take one of them down, or the rest, there’s a couple different ways this can go, but the outcomes the same. Not Beryl. Never her. I know the path that wins, and you two aren’t in it either way,” she adds, stepping forward to pat him on the shoulder with a sad smile.

Bakugou’s fists clench like he wants to explode everything. Ochako knows he’s struggling with being told he can’t do something, that he’s not capable.

“But you’ve taught me there’s more out there to protect. Not just this Earth, but others somewhere that depend on Beryl not having the power to reach them.”

They’re out of their depth here. It’s not necessarily about power. They’re tempting fate.

“Rei-chan, we can protect ourselves first. Let’s go home, we can send them home and regroup and come back another time, when we’re ready,” Usagi mewls through her tears. *

“Usagi, I know we argue all the time, but it was fun,” Rei ignores Usagi’s suggestions.*

“Why are you bringing that up?”*

“Just in case something happens. You have an important battle ahead. So send them home, and get Beryl,” Rei-chan says when two of the enemies, the final two, appear a short distance away, like they’re calling to Rei.

She starts to walk away. Ochako has to snatch Bakugou’s hand before he sets off to beat Rei to the punch and spite them all. He smacks her hand away. 

“Wait! Don’t do this!” Usagi runs in front of Rei. “I can handle the rest! I’ll-I’ll beat Beryl, and come home. So YOU go home, take them! Please!” 

The two enemies seem to grow impatient, and zip toward them. 

“Usagi! Go!” Rei pushes Usagi behind her, and Ochako snatches the young blondes wrist, spinning her into Bakugou’s arms. 

Hands together and building up a spark of flame at her fingertips, Rei-chan shouts, **“FIIIREEE-!” **

But the women are fast, maybe faster than before now that they’re all that remains. They crash into the ice on either side of Rei. 

“So fast.” Rei shifts her gaze frantically across the ground. “USAGI! Get them ou-AH!” 

“Rei-chan!” Usagi cries out. 

screams rise in pitch as she’s lifted higher and higher by a mountain of ice. As it reaches a peak, it splits open like an mouth waiting to catch a morsel, and then snaps shut around her. 

Everything goes quiet. 

“Uraraka, we need to get her to the caldera,” Bakugou calls out, swinging a dead-eyed Usagi around and running off. 

“But Rei-chan-!” 

“Did you hear a fucking word Rei said?!” He calls back, stopping to throw his furious scowl at her. 

Ochako’s anger boils over too and she screams, feet firmly planted, refusing to leave Rei as much as she Usagi would if she weren’t so unresponsive. “Why are you, of all people, suddenly so accepting of **this**! You jumped in for me, but won’t stay to finish-!” 

The sound of cracking ice interrupts as one of the women flies out, and sets her sights on Usagi. “You’re mine!” 

Tendrils race down from the sky, and Bakugou winds Usagi into his arms and covers her as Uraraka activates her quirk, hoping to get them out of the way. But the woman’s so close to them! 

Then the ground rumbles, and the sky is suddenly deep red and dark as an explosion tears out of the mountain, and devours the women in the sky. She screams in agony, and the tendrils stop, slowly crumbling to ash centimeters from Bakugou’s back, and Usagi’s head. 

“Curse you!” The final woman’s voice echoes from inside. 

“Rei-chan!” Usagi snaps back to life, scrambling out of Bakugou’s protection to run back toward Ochako and the ice structure. 

“Stop!” he shouts, following her. 

Rei’s grunts and screams bounce around inside as the hole in the ice refracts light from their attacks - then explodes. Knocking the top of the ice completely off.

It happens too fast to stop. And through the quiet, the sound of fluttering wings comes from the rubble. 

“Well, well. That just leaves you princess, and these hapless children,” The final woman states as she tosses Rei’s body at her feet and floats upward.

“Prepare to die!” 

Ochako gets in front of Usagi, ready for whatever comes next when the woman stops like she’s been yanked back.

Below, Rei is face down, but her hand grips firmly to a dangling tendril. 

“Nuhuh, not done yet,” her quiet voice huffs. “Get them out,” she pants in a message clearly meant for Usagi. 

“No!” The woman gasps, trying to pull away. 

“Fire...SOUL!!” Like the snap of flint on steel, flames erupt along the green flesh, climbing higher. It’s like the spray from a flame thrower. It engulfs the woman, whose final terrifying screech rings loud until the fire concentrates and explodes, rivaling Bakugou’s howitzer impact. 

It knocks them on their backs. 

When the smoke clears, Rei lays neatly in a crystalline bed of ice. 

Ochako can’t believe her eyes. 

Rei was just smiling this morning, smacking her grandpa around this afternoon, and throwing ugly glares at Bakugou up until they left. 

“Rei-chan?” 

She stirs. 

Her breathing is heavy but she lays unmoving, and they step closer. 

“I...” Rei struggles to start. 

“I told you to get them outta here,” she smiles at Usagi. “Don’t…” she gulps with a wince. “Don’t regret like me, okay?” She seems to say to them all. 

Ochako nods, feeling warmth run down her cheeks. Bakugou’s already stepped away, walking backwards and away from the sight. 

“Maybe I shoulda kissed Yuichirou,” she chuckles through a cough. Rei looks utterly broken. 

“Usagi, everything is fine. Do your best. We’ll be with you.” 

Then she closes her eyes. Save for the soot on her cheeks, she looks as peaceful as she did last night. 

Ochako can’t breath, and Usagi stands staring far away into nothing. 

—————

“You need to go.” 

“Now?!” Bakugou barks, “Now you’re serious? Where the hell was this attitude when you’re friends needed you to buck the fuck up?!” 

“I think it would’ve happened anyway, even if I wasn’t such a screw up,” Usagi says quietly. 

“We can stay.” 

“No. This is the problem. Me relying on everyone else,” the blonde swallows hard, grabbing their hands. “I don’t know what I’m doing. But I know I have to do it alone. I need to. So that, in the morning, when I wake up, they’ll all say “good morning” like always,”* she sniffles. 

“Wait, you don’t-” Ochako starts but Bakugou cuts her off with a hand on her shoulder. 

“This shit blows, hard. I get it. But this is a different world, Cheeks. In the past, even. They brought us along to see if it would help, and Rei said this doesn’t shake out any different. It’s there story, we just landed in it.” 

She’s still angry, but more at the world than him now. 

“Don’t let go, okay,” Usagi stands, and the same white light that haloed the girls earlier shimmers around her and Bakugou. 

“Fight hard.” 

“Fucking win Bunhead!” 

“I will,” she smiles wide, tears streaming down her red cheeks. 

As the force of it lifts them, Ochako sees the hazy form of Makoto appear behind a distressed Usagi and almost breaks away at the sight but Bakugou holds tight. 

**Then she blinks, and Hikawa Shrine sits quietly before her eyes.**

“Did you-” she looks up at Bakugou, certain she looks on the verge of hysteria. 

“Yeh.” 

For the second time in two days, she can’t help but weep, but this time for everyone that’s truly been lost. 

———- 

“You did it, Usagi.” 

“Learning to stand on your own is the hardest part.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t learn it sooner.” 

“This is our job. Whatever it takes. We’re with you.” 

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready? It’s time to go.” 

————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...actually kinda sad to write.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returned to the shrine by Usagi, there’s no where else to go when the lights go out. What the hell do you do when the world is ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, fucking finally. 😂 I hate and love myself for being so damn self indulgent that I wanted to use sailor moon to make kacchako happen. Lol. This is....well this is everything that I wanted, and that’s all that matters. And it might all be one big ass rushed affair, but meh. 
> 
> Lol Hope you like it though.

It takes him awhile to realize it, but Ochako’s cries make Katsuki more scared than he’ll ever admit. Makes him feel hopeless. 

He’s never seen her this uncontained. Never known her to not have her emotions in check. She hides it until they’re alone and he can help pull it out in a way they can learn from. 

If something is heavy enough to break her, the most resilient person he knows, then what does that mean for them?

He...didn’t know any of the girls. But he wanted to. Enjoyed Mini-me enough to not explode her face. 

Was damn proud to watch her fire light those Point-D bitches up. 

But it’s like being handed a nice gift and having it snatched away. 

And the dark clouds in the sky are fully blanketing the moon that was there like a beacon earlier. It doesn’t help this sense of encroaching doom, like being in a constant state of dread. 

This isn’t like him. He doesn’t falter. Even when he’s down, he’s always pushing forward. And this isn’t like Uraraka either. 

It has to be the clouds. It has to be the energy. The chill in the air that’s growing colder and colder by the second.

What the fuck do they do now?

“Uraraka-san! Bakugou-san!” Artemis shouts, running toward them from the entrance to the shrine, with Luna not far behind. 

Uraraka is already scrambling toward them, opening her arms to pull the fur balls in, sobbing. 

“I-I’m...so, so-so!” Uraraka tries to speak, shoulders shaking with grief. 

“Bunhead’s alone,” he answers their unasked questions in her stead.

And it really kind of hits him then. The fate of this world that he’s waiting in is in the hands of a fourteen year old cry-baby, who only half an hour ago, understood the depth of her role in all this. 

Not since All Might has Katsuki felt this low of a blow. 

Luna buries her head in Uraraka’s neck. “I have to get to Point-D.”

“You’re a cat.”

“I have to do something.”

“There’s nothing left to be done. It’s up to Usagi now,” Artemis argues. 

“If we don’t, Usagi will use the power of the silver crystal, and you know she dies if she does!”*

“Was this ever not a fucking suicide mission?!” Katsuki barks with his trademark loudness. 

A sudden rush of howling wind and cold air pushes at them, rattling trees and the chimes hanging at the corners of the shrine. 

From the top of the hill, where the shrine rests, the brightness of the city slowly descends into darkness. Light itself seems to vanish.

“What is that?” Uraraka breathes heavily, standing with Luna in her arms still. 

There’s literally no where to go, and Katsuki has never _truly_ hated Void until this very moment. 

“It’s coming to an end. Queen Metallia’s dark energy has been unleashed,”* Artemis states, looking at the sky and the forming mass of purple clouds whirling above, threatening a storm. 

“Let’s get inside, away from the storm before it starts.” 

Luna jumps from Uraraka’s arms and is the first in line toward Rei’s room. He follows but, he’s not really sure what the hell they’re running away for. 

This doesn’t seem like a storm they can escape. 

It’s not until he hops onto the engawa, and sees Uraraka open the sliding door when it hits him that...Mini-me’s gone. Rei’s gone and they’re trapped on a dying planet in a dead girls room. 

It suddenly sounds like the wind is laughing. Mocking his lack of control and power. 

It takes him a little longer to realize the stupid laughing is him. 

———

She doesn’t know what set him off, but Bakugou seems a little gone.

For a good while Ochako thought she was going crazy too though. That she’d somehow gotten too invested while Bakugou was the only person with his head in the game. 

But to see him breaking down like this is something she’s never been privy to. A side of him that, now that she knows it exists, she will always stay vigilant for. 

“Bakugou-san strikes me as the type of person that always feels in command of a situation, even when he isn’t.”

“He always fights. He’s never been asked or forced to...do nothing before. But he trusted Rei-chan, believed her even more than I did.” 

Luna nods in understanding and urges her to do as she needs. 

Pulling Makoto’s tattered jacket tighter, Ochako steps back out, hair whipping about, and kneels beside Bakugou where he sits against the wall of the house. Eyes unseeing and as angry as the clouds swirling just above. 

“Bakugou-kun?” She touches his shoulder.

He doesn’t respond.

“Bakugou-kun?” She gives a small shake. 

Silence.

“Katsuki.”

Red eyes meet brown. 

“I love you,” she says with a genuine smile, heart pounding a million kilometers a minute. 

Well.

She’d meant to build to that. 

When he doesn’t respond, she stupidly continues.

“I was...angry for a silly reason the other day, after the tournament. And I realize now, I can’t blame you for my feelings,” she laughs over the frigid wind, rambling on. 

“And I was angry because, to me, it seemed like you were throwing your life away for nothing when there were so many others that could’ve helped me. But Rei-chan made me realize I can’t hold you to a standard I wouldn’t hold myself too.”

She feels herself starting to cry again, remembering the look in his eyes before he jumped in, and she really wishes he wasn’t so quiet cause she doesn’t know if she’s making a fool of herself at the end of the world, or not. 

“If...it had been you, at that moment, trapped in the water and the void - I would’ve jumped in too, even if you hated me for it. Even if it meant potentially dying with you too. Because I’m a hero, of course - that’s a given - but because I want you safe. And happy - because I love you, and have for a long time now. Just hadn’t put words to it until this morning,” she chuckles again, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I was just worried about you. Angry that someone like you could’ve left the world before you ever really got started,” she adds, voice cracking and fresh tears blooming. 

“...I don’t know how to help you right now, but it’s freezing out here, and that thunder is super loud,” she’s laughing again, and he’s just staring. 

“...And I know you don’t like to lie, but, if the entire world goes to sleep tonight,” her voice trembles. 

It’s hard to get the words out, because she’s afraid. As ridiculous as it is at a time like this, she’s still very much afraid she’s been rambling for nothing. So far it seems like she’s the fool. Again. 

“...I...would, it would be nice to be in your arms, and pretend that’s how I’ll wake up in the morning.”

There. 

Cause it’s the truth. 

It’s the truth and she puts out her hand and stands up, hoping he understands. 

She’s said all she needs to say. And she feels lighter for it. Just like Rei said. 

At least she won’t die with any regrets. 

But now she’s biting her lip, trying not to meet his eyes. 

She’s said too much. She should really go inside and sit down. 

So she drops her hand and her heart aches all the more for it. Maybe she can go to that guest room and have a good cry again where Bakugou can’t see or hear her weep in embarrassment. 

Who knew the end of the world would be so cold. 

It’ll be fine. 

He can have his silence. 

“Ok,” she whispers, walking in. 

When she’s just through the threshold, warmth envelopes her hand.

————

“You’re making me look bad.”

His heart is so fucking loud. It hurts so fucking much. Katsuki’s starting to think maybe they both died in the bubble back in the stadium, or maybe the world already ended and they’re late to the party. 

Because he’s either dead or dreaming if Cheeks is pouring her heart out at a time like this. 

“What?” She whispers as he follows her in and slides the door shut. 

The rice paper walls rattle and shake with the storm around them, and the cats are nowhere in sight. 

“I sat in the other room last night and nearly tore my hair out trying to talk myself into every logical reason for why I didn’t need you.”

He wants to pace, but her hand feels too good in his to let go now. 

“And I thought of a million and fucking one reasons why. But every single one of them was just as boring and depressing as the next. When you said you wanted out, it was like being back in the bubble - everything ached. I felt all this bullshit that made me think I was going soft.”

Fuck, and now she’s crying and he’s not sure if he’s saying this right at all. Or it’s all just coming out wrong. 

“But I’m not. You don’t make me weak. You make me wanna punch the fucking sky Cheeks. And if I’m bein’ honest, you pissed me off today too, with your electro-bitch-biting technique; and fighting me and the others when every one of the girls was making a decision about what to do. But it just hammered shit home. Made it more real,” he clears his throat, annoyed with how sad yet awestruck she looks at him when she’s the literal embodiment of a universal fucking force, and could figuratively crush his heart with her words, literally too if she quirked it. 

If she could stop bawling for two fucking seconds, he might be able to do this without feeling like his eyes and throat are gonna burn and choke him, respectively. 

“I don’t wanna lose you. It’s why I jumped in. I’da done that shit quirkless for all I give a fuck. It’s why I’m here right now. I want you. Wanna be with you. Same shit. Happy, safe and alive, and all that fucking bullshit,” he rolls his eyes to keep them from watering. 

She laughs again, laced with a hiccuping sob. “It’s not bullshit.” She smacks his chest, and he snatches her other hand and pulls her in close, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“I know. Shit’s just hard, okay?” He gulps, bracing himself to say what he wants to next. 

“I love you too, Ochako. And it feels super fucking good to finally say that shit out loud,” he sighs, letting out a long deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Ochako nods, and leans her head into his chest.

“I love you,” she whispers. 

The shock of happiness that flutters through his chest is everything in that moment. It’s the feeling of his quirk rising beneath his skin, it’s the heat in his veins when he’s got the advantage in a fight, it’s the buzz in his limbs when he fucking wins, and can he just drop to his fucking knees now? How can he feel so weak and so strong at the same damn time? 

He fucking loves this girl. End of the world be damned. 

And when she finally looks up at him with her big bright eyes he wants to fucking melt. 

“Holy shit,” he chuckles and sighs, “you’re fuckin’ gorgeous, even when you’re crying, you know that?” He kisses her tears and she sighs. 

When he pulls away, she’s smiling, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“Chako?”

“I’m sorry. I just...it’s sad it took all this for me to tell you, for us to tell eachother. I’m sad about Rei-chan, and Mako, and Usagi and...” she pants, on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Shit. 

She’s spiraling, something he didn’t think anyone but himself did. 

“Let’s lay down,” he slips from her grasp, pulling her along to the futon she’d laid in last night. 

She pulls back.

“Katsuki!” Her voice wavers. 

“What?”

“I’m so scared. I don’t wanna die.” 

“I’m not scared.”

“How?”

“Cause I’m with you.”

That makes her cry more, and she looks absolutely skeptical. But he’s not lying. He’d already made amends with this feeling in the stadium. He’s done being scared. 

He’s gotta believe that shit hasn’t completely hit the fan yet because the little bunheaded kid might be putting up a fight somewhere in that godforsaken place. Because that’s what the fuck Mini-me said she would do. 

He lifts the blanket and slides under, pulling off the apprentices jacket then pats the space beside him to get Ochako moving. 

“I think Bunhead’s got this,” he says as she slides in facing him. She settles perfectly in his arms, balling herself up in them. 

He tilts her chin up, and she says, “I thought so too, but when the lights went out, I thought maybe...something-“

He kisses her then, without warning. The gasp she makes against his mouth is like striking a match on his heart it hurts so good. Makes him dizzy as he nibbles, “I love you’s” into the corners of her mouth and needily breathes onto her skin, “tell me you love me too.” 

“I do,” she answers with quick pecks along his jaw, traveling down and away from his wanting mouth. 

“I love you too,” she whispers breathily onto his neck. “Katsuki.” 

He’s never been so happy to be out of breath. More than happy to ache like this. And it doesn’t fucking stop. He doesn’t want it to.

Maybe for a second or two, he cries thinking about what happens if this is it. But it doesn’t last long because Ochako’s good at chasing the darkness away too. 

He keeps her wrapped in his arms, giving and receiving love and praise through the night. 

Until the wind has stopped, and the thunder dies.

There’s nothing left but this. 

And as he’s on the verge of sleep, leaving a featherlight kiss on a sleeping Ochako’s forehead, Katsuki realizes the faintest pink and orange morning light is rising steadily through the window.

Birds chirping and all that shit. 

He smirks tiredly, pulling Ochako’s arm over his chest as he turns to lay flat on his back and closes his eyes. 

“Way to go Usagi…” he murmurs drowsily before slipping into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me this wasn’t totally, like, horrible.


	7. Epilogue: I & II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter cause I wanted to keep with the tropey/happy ending feel of sailormoon. Kacchako goes on, and are happy forever. It’s a two part epilogue set the next morning, and 5 years later. The end. 
> 
> It’s got a risqué moment, but whatever. I’m happy for them. EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

“That was soooo embarrassing!” Ochako remarks, running down the steps of Hikawa shrine. 

“I mean, I was fucking glad to see her and all, but, did she have to hit _me_?!”

“It did look bad. How would you feel if you woke up and saw some random couple sleeping on your bedroom floor.”

“About as confused as waking up to a dead girl beating me with a broom,” he says, rubbing his face as he takes Ochako’s hand down the rest of the stairs of the shrine. 

“Damn broom.”

“Uraraka-san! Bakugou-san!” Luna and Artemis catch them at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I take it Rei-chan was in bed this morning,” Luna asks with a smile. 

“She didn’t fucking know who we were!” Katsuki screams.

Ochako’s happy he’s back to normal. 

“He got broomed; we got kicked out,” Ochako adds cheekily. “I was so happy to see Rei-chan though.” 

“She almost cried,” Katsuki scoffs. 

“Yes, we figured,” Luna laughs, “Usagi woke up this morning too, as clueless and frazzled as ever. 

“The sailor senshi have accomplished their mission, and are no longer needed in the world. When Usagi released the power of the crystal, it gave them all a fresh start, no memories, no senshi, no dark kingdom. Just a normal teenage life.”

“Nice!” Katsuki remarks with a nod. “Can’t say I’d pick that shit. But I’m glad it worked out.”

“And so, where will you two be going now.”

“Not sure. We’re thinkin’, if this is...home now, we might as well get started on trying to survive?”

“We can definitely come around if you like. Keep you updated on the girls, help you out when we can.”

“That won’t be necessary,” a tired voice says from behind them. They’d recognize it anywhere, that half bored, half resigned gravely croak of their former teacher that they’d remember until they died.

“Aizawa-sensei!” Ochako jumps, running up the steps to greet him but she stops when she sees the black-caped boy, sporting a bandaged head, walking behind him. 

“Void?”

“Oi! Void you piece a’-!”

“Quiet Bakugou, I’m only here because Void worked tirelessly to understand his quirk evolution to find you both.”

Katsuki shut up. 

“I found that once I opened up a rip, I could retrace it. So I focused until I found this one. And when I found it, I knew I could make the jump.”

“Yeh, well, I ain’t gonna congratulate you for some shit that almost killed my partner,” Katsuki scoffs, refusing to acknowledge Voids hard work. “But you’re fucking welcome for the upgrade,” he grumbles. 

“I hope you’re feeling well Void. Thank you for finding us,” Ochako chimes in, since she knows the poor kid will never get more than that out of Katsuki. 

The boy bows, “It’s not problem and I’m doing great. I consider a concussion from Ground Zero an honor. And, sorry, for what happened. Please believe me when I say, Deluge and I had no intention of hurting you. I panicked, and I guess lost control from there. Please, forgive me Uraraka-san.”

“Of course. I’m glad it wasn’t intentional.”

“Tch.”

Katsuki isn’t easily as forgiving. 

“Uraraka, please believe me, it’s not just because you’ve saved me from paperwork, but, truly I’m glad to see you alive,” Aizawa huffs with a smile that needs more practice. Or maybe just less intensity.

“You gave the entire arena quite the scare, which Bakugou didn’t help when he jumped in.”

“Yeh, scared us too,” she bites her lip, thinking of the past few days, and grabs Katsuki’s arm then. He pulls her tightly to his side without question. 

“I see,” their teacher squints. “Whatever, let’s get going.”

“Your students are quite exceptional, Aizawa-sensei,” Luna chimes in from below, making Aizawa freeze. 

“They braved the likes of the Dark Kingdom with our soldiers and faced the end of the world. You should be proud.”

“That…so,” The rugged teacher kneels down to speak to the cats. 

Ochako and Katsuki share a knowing look. 

“Very,” Luna finishes with a grin that makes Katsuki’s face fall. 

“Wait one fucking minute!”

Everyone turns to him. 

“You...you want him to pet you!” It was supposed to be a question, but sounds more like an accusation.

“Of course, it’s one of the perks of being cute. Aside from awful children, adult humans tend to give me the uptmost respect. I take what I can get.”

“Luna is pretty partial to chin rubs,” Artemis throws in with a snicker. 

Katsuki immediately jumps down a step and snatches her up before Aizawa can. 

“Katsuki!” Ochako gasps, misconstruing his actions as more hostile than they are. “Oh.”

But Katsuki’s already gritting his teeth and biting his cheeks as he rubs aggressively under Luna’s chin. 

Aizawa shrugs and picks up Artemis, who grins devilishly while lifting his head awaiting his rubs. 

“This is aggressive,” Luna purrs. 

“But you’re so cute Luna. I think Katsuki saw you as more human, and didn’t know if he was allowed to touch you, so he’s getting it all in before we go.”

The more the black cat purrs into Katsuki’s hand, the drippier his heart gets, and the more he thinks he’ll draw blood from his mouth. 

“I’ll take that as a complement, Bakugou-san.”

“Shut up.” He grits out, switching it up to scratch at her ears. 

“Okay,” Aizawa stands up, releasing Artemis. “We gotta go. Your parents are waiting on an update.”

“Oh fuck me,” Katsuki whines, satisfied enough to let Luna go.

“Yes,” Aizawa gives a resigned sigh. “Bakugou, your mother is quite a handful, understandably, in this case, but a handful nonetheless.”

“But if they weren’t bothersome, your friends were definitely going to fill the void, so to speak. I caught Deku and Kirishima plotting to go find you, so I’m glad Void was efficient.” 

“We’re sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

“Didn’t I tell you guys to scram? If you’re here when I get back from school, I’m calling the damn cops,” Rei squawks out of nowhere, stomping down the steps of the shrine in her grey school uniform. She deliberately pushes through them to reach the sidewalk. 

Katsuki is equal parts annoyed and happy.

“Rei-chan,” Ochako whispers sadly. 

“Easy Mini-me, we’re going.”

“We’ll miss you!” 

“Perverts.” 

Ochako is equal parts embarrassed and happy. 

When Rei’s out of sight, Aizawa and Void motion them to follow back up to the shrine. 

“Chances are better if we leave from where we came,” Void says. 

“See you at the portal, we’ll give you a minute.”

“Maybe you could drop in once in a while,” Artemis suggests, drawing their attention. 

“Nah, I’ve had enough of Sailortown to last a life. Keep it good. Feel free to call if shit hits the fan and it’s not some cosmic dark force that only a very specific crystal can fight.” 

Luna chuckles. “Be safe.”

“You too. Tell the girls we said bye, err...ya know. I don’t know…”

“Of course, Uraraka-san.” 

The cats scamper away.

Ochako and Katsuki walk up the steps hand in hand. 

——————-

5 years later...

“I’m home!” Katsuki yells while taking his shoes off at the front door. He’s late as hell, and he’s tired as all fuck, but so fucking ready to enjoy his anniversary, and the week long PTO he’s taken for the occasion.

“Welcome home!” His wife shouts from somewhere that doesn’t sound like it’s in the house. 

It’s only evening but she should already be resting, so he wonders what she’s up to. 

“Chako? You on the balcony?”

“Yeh! I tried to wait, I’m sorry!” She yells. 

He hears the clank of cutlery hitting ceramic and follows the sound. But the curtain blocks his view and he doesn’t realizes Ochako’s partway through the sliding door as he’s walking out, and he topples her.

“Oh!” 

“Shit!” He says in a panic fumble fucking with the curtains, yanking them down to reach her, inadvertently making shit worse. “Fuck, Cheeks, I’m sorry!”

“Katsuki! You don’t have to destroy things to get to me,” her muffled voice says as she navigates from under the fabric. 

When her head pops out, he digs around for her hands and pulls her out and tosses the curtains and rod inside. 

“Did I hurt you? You okay?” He says, cupping her cheeks, which are probably kissed a brighter pink from sitting in the sun all day. She smiles with a roll of her eyes. He runs his hands down to feel across the small pouch of her stomach beneath her tank top, testing the firm but slightly rounded expanse of her belly to make sure everything’s still okay. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. You gotta stop freaking out on me. I’m literally no more fragile than usual.”

“I didn’t say shit about fragile.”

“Yeh, well, stop acting like it then,” she demands, slipping out of his grasp to sit back down. She pats the chair beside hers, all ready with a cold stack and some tea. She’s got her pancakes and has her champagne glass of orange juice at her lips. 

“Every damn year,” he chuckles, dragging his feet to sit beside her. 

The sun is setting and the moon is already high in the sky. And he watches her bring a forkful of pancakes dabbed in lots of butter, and holds it up to the sky like a toast. 

“I’m nostalgic. What can I say?” She shrugs, shoveling the oversized bite into her mouth. 

“Ya know,” she chews, cheeks puffy and full, then continues. “When I look at the moon, it makes me wonder if they’re alive, out here, somewhere. In this world.”

“Doubt it,” he clicks his tongue. 

“Why not?”

“This world isn’t big enough for two Mini-me’s,” he says, reaching over to press a warm hand to her belly again. It gives him peace of mind. 

“But what if they’re out there? What if, Mako-chan has a cooking quirk, and she’s out there right now, at some restaurant, cooking up a storm! And Ami, maybe she’s a doctor! Oh, and what if Usagi-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Maybe they are. Maybe not. I don’t know. What good does it do to think about it? We’ll never know. And even if they are. It’s not like we have some kingdom on the moon, waiting for them to realize who they are. They’d just be normal. They wouldn’t know us.”

It’s quiet for a beat, and as the sun sets he can more easily see the tears glistening along her lashes. 

“Don’t you miss them?”

“I tell you every year, I didn’t know them.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t miss them.”

He sighs. Remembering ice, and fire and swirling purple clouds. And the early morning calm of the shrine priestesses room. 

He doesn’t like to dwell on it too much. It was two straight days of torture, and one amazing and terrifying second night with Cheeks. 

He does, however, hope they’re okay. 

“Eh.” He shrugs, picking up a dry pancake and tearing into it. 

“Ewwww.”

“Shut up.”

She wipes her eyes, smiling again. 

“Well, I was thinking. What if we named the baby Rei?”

Eh. 

“Name the kid whatever you want, Cheeks. I’ll make sure Icy-hot knows it was all your idea.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You liked her! I know you did! She was like a tiny, black haired, slightly nicer and emotionally mature version of you! She had fire and explosions and everything!” Ochako emphasizes the memory of the girl with explosive sound effects and flailing hands. 

So fucking cute. But wrong. 

“EEEEE!” He makes a sound like a buzzer. “All I heard was - adjective, adjective, nothing that describes me. Sides, even if I did, she barely tolerated me, she liked you.”

“Of course. I was nice!”

“No, I mean, she liked you-liked you.”

“What?”

“Yep.”

“Nooooo.”

“Okay.”

“No.”

“Alright,” he takes a bit of his pancake, swirling it in the butter and syrup on her plate. 

“Really?”

He shrugs and continues eating. 

Ochako’s quiet for a minute, then shrugs and slaps his hand away before he can steal more pancake goodies. 

“You didn’t toast!”

“God woman! Every damn year!”

“What do you think when you look at the moon?” She says, roughly digging his fork into his pancake and handing it to him to use. 

“Alright, alright!” He clears his throat. 

“You want the honest truth?”

“Yes.”

O-fucking-kay.

“When I look at the moon, I think of “Moon Prism Power!” He says with laugh and flick of his hand the way Usagi once did. 

“And that stupid cats soft as fuck fur - so god damn soft - with her little crescent forehead thing. And I think of sailor fucking teleport, Ochako.” He slaps his thigh and bites his lip, cause he’s been holding it in too damn long.

“Sailor fucking teleport? Millennials old kingdom on the moon, and that’s what they pick? And bun for brains, and tiny fake ass computers, and broom assault. Not to mention, I flip out sometimes and think of watery balls of doom, and being stuck in pitch black voids that took me somewhere that the fucking internet didn’t exist!” he wants to laugh so fucking much, but the memories feel way to close and real for this night. 

Ochako looks gobsmacked. 

“All that. All that shit and more. That’s what I think of when I look at the Moon. So, yeh, there,” he says, raising his fork to the sky, speaking directly to the glowing white orb now. 

“To Rei, for sayin’ some shit that got this woman to confess first - I fucking guess,” he points at Ochako and gnashes on his forkful before grabbing another. “And to Usagi, for pulling through so I could go home with Chako, and knock her up five years later. Thanks kid! Kanpai!”

Then he pops the last forkful in his mouth and sits back. Ignoring Ochako’s knowing smile. 

“You’ve been wanting to talk about that since then, huh?” 

“Yes. And I’m upset your cheeks aren’t the first thing I think of anymore when I look up,” he says, casting the net. 

“Aw, my cheeks?” Ochako asks, blushing and holding her face like a bashful school girl. “Really?”

He smirks. 

“Not those cheeks.”

“Heeey!” She sucks her teeth, rolling her eyes hard. She stands to take her plate inside. Ritual complete. 

“It’s a complement,” he says, standing fast to walk her in. He grabs the plate from her hands and tosses it back on the balcony table, then grips her hips tight. 

“I love your ass. Especially when it’s against me,” he whispers along her neck, kissing down. 

“You askin’ for it mister?”

“I am Bakugou-san. What good is an anniversary if we can’t reenact the night.”

“Which one,” she asks playfully. 

He knows she knows damn well he doesn’t mean the very first one. Stupid fucking apocalypse. 

“Quiet, so I can show you how much I fucking love you,” he commands, grazing his teeth along her shoulder. She hisses and he groans low, but she wiggles away in his distracted haze. 

“Not if I show you first!” Ochako laughs then, running to their room, already screaming in playful fright. 

He chuckles and pulls off his shirt, preparing for the hunt. 

“Okay, Cheeks, we can play.”

He’s about to walk away when he remembers to close the sliding door. 

Looking outside, the sun’s finally down and the moon’s full and bright. 

He almost leaves it at that.

Fucking almost. 

But he’s grown accustomed to celebrating this night like this. 

So, just for a moment while contemplating the sheer fucking awesomeness of his life (like he does every damn year Ochako has her anniversary ritual) he says a heartfelt, “Thanks,” with a bow and a nod - like an idiot - at the moon.

Because he’ll always think of them, and be grateful for it, whenever he sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. Let me know if you liked it! I totally understand if it was too sickeningly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> 😂😂😭😭😭😭😭 I hope its ok. For those who need to know, the senshi are based on a mix of the first American Dub (DiC), and the Japanese anime. But Hino Rei pulls from the Manga version. Cause I like the Rei that doesn’t care for, or need men in her life.


End file.
